A New Start ?
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Future fic... Sara and Ian find out something interesting... what happens next.
1. Disclaimer

Title: A New Start (Tentative title what do you think?)  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: Inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Distribution: Sooner or later my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters not on a show. My first Witchblade fic  
Rating: PG13 up to R  
Summary: Future fic... Sara and Ian find out something interesting... what happens next.  
Couples: Ian/Sara.  
Note: I am ignoring the season finale and the possibility that Ian and Sara are related. I like messing with storylines and such so if I go off tough.  
______________ 


	2. Chapter One

Note: I am ignoring the season finale and the possibility that Ian and Sara are related. I like messing with storylines and such so if I go off tough.  
______________  
Chapter 1  
May 2003  
"Pezzini" Sara yawns picking up the phone  
"Its me open the door. I need to talk to you." the familiar voice says then hangs up.  
Sara groans hanging up the phone "What the hell does he want?" she mutters getting out of bed she pulls on her pants heading to the door. "Nottingham its three in the mornin..." she trails off as she finds the dark haired assassin with a sleeping baby in his arms. "OK Ian what are you doing with a child?" she demands  
Ian looks over his shoulder obviously worried "May we talk about this inside?" he requests  
Sara steps aside letting him in. "Ian spill what is going on? Who is the kid?"  
"I need to put her down."  
"I'll put her down" Sara holds out her arms  
Ian looks at the baby then at Sara's arm carefully he hands the infant to Sara.  
As Sara takes the baby she gasps feeling the Witchblade heat up. She looks at her wrist to see the colors flaring up.  
  
  
  
Sara looks at Ian "Who is she?"  
Ian looks down  
Sara swallows looking at the infant in her arms "Mine?"  
"Yes" Ian says softly  
Sara closes her eyes "How old is she?"  
"I do not know." he looks at her  
Sara looks at the baby thoughtfully "What's her name?"  
"They just call her Anastasia."  
Sara nods turning around she continues to the bed.   
Ian stands there watching as Sara sets the baby down on the bed.  
Sara places pillows around the baby sitting there she stares at the baby. Sensing Ian standing beside her she speaks without looking up "Is Irons her father?" she asks hoarsely  
"No" Ian replies  
Sara strokes the baby's cheek then looks up to catch Ian's eyes before he looks down. "Ian who is her father?" she demands. She stands allowing the Witchblade to activate to sword she holds it to his neck. "Tell me who is her father?"  
Ian lifts his eyes  
Sara stares at him her eyes wide "You? Tell me Ian are you her father?" she demands  
Ian nods  
Sara looks at the baby "How long have you know about her Ian?"  
"A few days. I overheard his conversation with the doctor."  
"Does he know you know?"  
"No."  
"Let's talk in the kitchen. I don't want to wake her." she heads into the kitchen knowing Ian will follow  
"She won't wake for a few more hours. I had her sedated before we left."  
"WHAT?!" Sara exclaims  
"I did not want to risk her waking up."  
Sara sets the tea kettle on the stove "Ian how did you get her out?"  
"Her doctor brought her to me."  
Sara looks at him her eyes searching "Did you kill him?"  
Ian looks down "I had no choice. He would have told him."  
"Ian I don't understand how did Irons manage to do this?"  
"It is my fault. I should have watched over you better. I should not have let you out of my sight when you were in the hospital."  
Sara inhales sharply "You mean the doctor..."  
Ian nods  
Sara slides to the floor  
Ian moves around the counter crouching before her  
"Why'd he do this to either of us? To a child?" she looks at him tears in her eyes "Ian he's going to find out she's here."  
"Do what you can to insure that he can't take her from you. Leave if you have too. Protect her Sara Pezzini."  
"I can't hightail it out of here Ian. I have a job. A life."  
"And now a child. A child that he would love to possess."  
"I won't let that happen."  
"I know. Do what you can."  
"I will." Sara stands as the kettle whistles. "Ian why would he do this? What reason would he have?"  
Ian stands "I do not know but I will find out." he touches her arm "I will do what I can to make sure he does not get his hands on her."  
"Why? Your his stooge."  
Ian winces looking down "I was raised by him. I know what would happen to her. I am not heartless Sara. I would not want that for anyone especially not a child." he tilts his head "Especially not one who belongs to you. I swore that I would protect you and that includes your child"  
Sara touches his hand "And if I was not her mother? Would you have left her there?"  
Ian looks at her hand then her face "I still would have brought her to you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I would want my child raised by someone like you. Someone who would grow to love her regardless of who she belongs to."  
"Oh"  
Ian stands "I should go before he gets suspicious." he looks towards the bed "I'll do what I can to keep him away from you." he walks towards the door  
Sara stands following him "Ian"  
"Go back to bed." he gives her a knowing look as if to say 'I'll see you later.'  
"Thank you"  
Ian nods walking out of the apartment.  
Sara locks the door going over to the bed she looks at the sleeping baby stroking her plump cheek. 'She's so beautiful.' she shakes her head "Pez what the hell do you know about raising a baby." she sighs "Looks like I'm going to have to learn."  
"Its not too hard." a voice says  
Sara starts "Damn it Danny what is with you and Nottingham scaring me like that." she looks at her ghost partner annoyed.  
Danny looks at the sleeping baby "She is beautiful."  
"Danny how old do you think she is?"  
"Probably about six seven months."  
"Danny how am I supposed to raise a baby? My work is to demanding."  
"Ask your friend Gabriel to help you."  
"Should I bring him into this?"  
"She needs her mother."  
"She also needs her father."  
Danny looks towards the door "Something tells me Nottingham will be there for her when she needs him. And when you need him"  
Sara looks up to see Danny gone "I hope so." she reaches for the bedside phone "I guess I'm going to have to trust Gabe." she mutters dialing the number  
"Uh" the sleepy voice grunts  
"Hey its Pez. Can you come over in the morning?"  
"Uh sure what time?"  
"Early as possible. I don't need to work tomorrow but I need a favor"  
"What for?"  
"I'll tell you when you get here" she hangs up setting the phone down. Laying down her body next to the baby she puts her hand on the baby's chest. "Well Anastasia looks like we're stuck together." she watches as trendles of the Witchblade reach out touching the baby's cheek. "You know the truth don't you" she mutters at the bracelet. Slowly she drifts off to sleep. 


	3. Chapters 2 and 3

Chapter 2  
6 AM  
Sara awakens with a start as she hears a baby cry. She groans remembering the earlier events. She sits up lifting up the crying infant. "Shh Anastasia its OK. Your safe now" she soothes holding the baby close. "No one's going to hurt you."  
  
Anastasia calms her cries becoming sniffles as she regards the new voice.  
  
Sara looks at the baby surprised by her intense look "I take it that look is in the Nottingham genes." she says with a laugh. She smoothes the baby's dark hair "I wonder who you look more like."  
  
"I think she has your face" Danny says  
  
Sara jumps "Danny don't do that." she turns around to find her ghost friend standing there.  
  
Anastasia coos waving her arms  
  
"Can she see you?" Sara asks  
  
"Babies and children believe in more than adults." Danny says his eyes on the baby. "She probably holds aspects of the Witchblade in her blood."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She was made after your trial when the Witchblade bonded itself to you." Danny says "He knows about me too."  
  
"Does Irons know she's gone?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
Sara nods "See Anastasia that's your Uncle Danny."  
  
Anastasia grins cooing happily  
  
"She seems to have adjusted quite well" Danny states  
  
"Do you think she knows who I am?"  
  
"Children seem to know who their parents are and who's going to take care of them."  
  
Anastasia chatters  
  
"She probably needs to be changed" Danny says  
  
"I have no diapers here." Sara reminds "Or formula. Or anything for a baby."  
  
"I have no diapers here." Sara reminds "Or formula. Or anything for a baby. I'll have to wait until Gabe gets here before I can go get diapers and stuff." she carries the baby into the kitchen. "So Ana how about we get you some graham crackers to snack on until I can go get you some formula." she grabs a box of graham cracker taking one out she offers it to the baby. She watches fascinated as the baby takes the cracker looking at it curiously. "You like graham crackers?"  
  
Anastasia grins taking a bite she chews thoughtfully.  
  
7 AM  
"Hey Pez" Gabe calls  
  
Sara sets the infant on the floor going to the door she opens it to find the younger man standing there holding two cups of coffee. "One of those for me?"  
  
"Of course." Gabe hands her one "So what did you want?"  
  
"There's someone I'd like you to meet." Sara gestures with her head  
  
Gabe enters "Who?"  
  
"She's in here" Sara leads him to the livingroom  
  
Gabe starts seeing the infant on the floor "Who is that?"  
  
Sara sets the cup down picking up the baby "This is Anastasia... she's my daughter."  
  
Gabe stares at Pez stunned "When were you pregnant?"  
  
"Never." Sara replies kissing Anastasia's head "Irons had her created in a lab." she says bitterly  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
"How do you know that she's yours?"  
  
Sara looks at the bracelet  
  
"It told you?"  
  
Sara nods  
  
"Who brought her here?"  
  
Sara fidgets  
  
"Don't tell me tall dark and scary brought her here"  
  
"He did. Look I need a huge favor."  
  
"What kind?" he asks suspiciously  
  
"Can you watch her for the next few days while I'm at work?"  
  
"Pez you have today off" Gabe reminds  
  
"Yes but I need to go to the grocery store and pick up somethings and I don't want to take her with me right now. Please Gabe... I won't actually need you to watch her full time until tomorrow."  
  
"Pez I know nothing about babies" Gabe protests  
  
"Gabe other than you the only other person I can trust is Jake and he can't watch her. He'll ask questions I can't answer."  
  
"Pez" he groans  
  
"Please Gabe." Sara pleads  
  
"Fine all right I'll watch her. Only for a few days."  
  
"Gabe I could kiss you" Sara says  
  
"OK"  
  
"Very funny. Look I'll go get her some diapers and formula and some toys. I'll only be a while"  
  
"Don't forget some bottles" Gabe says  
  
"Here" Sara carefully hands the baby to Gabe. "I'll be back in half hour. And Gabe if Ian stops by don't freak out OK."  
  
"Why would he?"  
  
"Its Ian. He shows up everywhere" Sara reminds grabbing her jacket she stops to kiss Anastasia's cheek. "Have fun with Uncle Gabe Ana"  
  
Anastasia holds out her arms pouting  
  
Sara smiles "Just give her graham crackers if she gets antsy. Keep an eye on her when she eats them. I'll change her when I get back." she hurries out of the apartment  
  
Gabe looks at the baby curiously yet slightly scared. "Well kid looks like its just us."  
  
10 mins later  
Sara finds herself at the grocery store grabbing diapers she jumps in surprise when she sees Ian standing beside her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I arranged to have somethings delivered for her." he looks down "I knew you would be busy with work."  
  
Sara looks at him startled "Uh thanks Nottingham."  
  
Ian nods "Who is watching her now?"  
  
"Gabe. I have today off I just needed him to watch her so I could do some grocery shopping" she explains  
  
"I will have some papers made up for her. Listed you has her guardian. Some long lost friend of yours died leaving you custody. The paperwork will be finished soon. I will bring them by when its done."  
  
Sara looks at him surprised "Thanks for thinking of that. I better finish up here before Gabe starts freaking out over dirty diapers." she chuckles "I warned Gabe that you might stop by. So don't scare him."  
  
Ian nods "I would not harm your friend."  
  
"Good" Sara tosses in a couple packages of diapers. She looks up to see Ian had disappeared. She shakes her head 'I wish he'd stop that'  
  
20 mins later  
Sara enters the apartment to find Gabe walking the floor trying to calm the crying baby. "What happened?" she asks setting the bags down taking the crying baby from Gabe  
  
"She just started crying" Gabe replies panicked  
  
"She probably needs to be changed" Danny says appearing at Sara's side  
  
"Gabe I need the diapers and wipes. Their in one of the bags." she sets the baby on the counter unbuttoning her sleeper. "Ran into Ian at the store."  
  
"Ran into?" Gabe says in disbelief as he grabs the diapers and wipes from the bags opening them. "What did he say?"  
  
"He's having some things dropped off for Anastasia. Papers made up giving me custody of Anastasia" she says removing the diaper she winces  
  
"Holy... no wonder she was crying." Gabe says disgusted at the smell of the dirty diaper.  
  
"Ian didn't bring any diapers for her last night. That and he drugged her."  
  
"He drugged a baby?!" Gabe yelps  
  
"I already scolded him on it." Sara assures wiping the baby. "I don't think you need to know anymore" she grabs a diaper  
  
"Doing good Pez" Danny assures  
  
"So what are you going to tell Jake about her?" Gabe asks  
  
Sara groans lifting up the newly changed baby "I'm not sure." she reaches into the grocery bag grabbing a new still packaged bottle "Can you open this?" she asks tossing Gabe the package "I haven't told him the whole truth about the Witchblade so I don't know. How am I supposed to explain her?" she tosses the dirty diaper in the garbage  
  
Gabe opens the package "Tell him the truth"  
  
"You know how Jake is... he'll fly off the handle and go confront Irons and Nottingham. That won't end well."  
  
"True"  
  
"But if I don't tell him" she sighs looking at the baby "Well shortie what do you think?"  
  
"Why don't you ask that" Gabe nods at the Witchblade  
  
Sara looks at the bracelet as she opens the container of formula "Maybe." she sighs reading the directions she makes the bottle  
  
"Pez what are you going to do about Anastasia?" Gabe asks  
  
Sara pauses "I'm not sure. I've only known about her for four hours."  
  
"Well you do have the day off" Gabe suggests "Spend some time getting to know her."  
  
"I have to work tomorrow so I'll start looking into childcare and such today. It'll take me a few days though" she carries Anastasia over to the couch sitting down she offers the infant the bottle. As Anastasia begins to drink hungrily Sara looks at the baby  
  
Gabe sits down "I can watch her a few times a week if you want."  
  
"Thanks Gabe I owe you"  
  
"That you do especially since I'm going to have to change nasty smelling diapers"  
  
"Hey think of it this way you'll be prepared for your own kids"  
  
"Thank god that is a long way off" he laughs  
  
Sara sighs "I don't even know if I'm ready for this."  
  
"Ready or not your going to have a kid to take care of" Gabe says  
  
Sara looks at the baby "Yeah I know. Kid your going to have to deal with one unsure Mom"  
  
"Like they all say 'Your never prepared for a kid... even if you plan for one.' And this is one who was definately not planned for." Gabe says  
  
"True" Sara agrees "but that doesn't mean I can't love her... she is still a part of me no matter the circumstances behind her existance."  
  
"Or who her father is?"  
  
Sara looks at Gabe "Or who her father is."  
  
"Don't forget to burp her." Danny reminds  
  
"Gabe can you grab a dishcloth from the kitchen for me"  
  
"Uh sure where?"  
  
"First drawer on the left by the stove."  
  
Gabe stands going to the kitchen. "What time do you   
want me here?"  
  
"I have to be at work at 9."  
  
"I'll be here at 8:30 then"  
  
"Thanks Gabe"  
  
"I'll go and leave you and Anastasia to some mother daughter time." Gabe goes over to the couch squeezing the baby's foot "Later kid don't run your Mom ragged."  
  
Anastasia grins around her bottle kicking her feet excitedly  
  
"I think she's saying bye Uncle Gabe" Sara laughs  
  
"Bye kid. I'll see ya later" he says to Sara grabbing his jacket he makes his way out the door "Later" he calls over his shoulder  
  
Sara looks at the baby and smiles "Well Ana its just us and ghost Danny. What should we do?"  
  
Chapter 3  
That afternoon  
Sara groans as she hears a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she calls  
  
"Delivery for Sara Pezzini."  
  
Sara looks at Anastasia laying on a blanket on the floor playing with a dishcloth. She stands going to the door she opens it to find three men standing there.  
  
"We're from Babies R Us. We have a delivery"  
  
Sara nods stepping aside "Sure come on in. Be careful she's in the livingroom."  
  
The men enter "We were also told to set up the furniture... where do you want the crib and changing table?"  
  
"Up in the loft" Sara says  
  
"Playpen?" another man asks  
  
"Livingroom"  
  
"Baby chair?"  
  
"Kitchen table"  
  
"Swing?" asks the third guy.  
  
"Livingroom." Sara answers going around the men she picks up Anastasia.  
  
"We also have baby clothes, toys, bathroom stuff, diapers, carseat, and numerous other baby stuff out in the van." the first man says  
  
"OK uh put the stuff in the livingroom after you put together the furniture and I'll go through the stuff."  
  
"Sure" the first man nods  
  
Sara settles on the couch with Anastasia as they watch the men work.  
  
Anastasia waves happily as the men work giggling and chattering away.  
  
Sara laughs "You're getting stuff to play with huh sweetie" she hears a knock at the door  
  
"Pez" a voice calls  
  
Sara swallows "Come on in Jake" she calls.  
  
"Uh Pez what's with all this stuff?" Jake asks entering he stops in his tracks seeing Sara on the couch holding a dark haired baby on her lap. "Pez who's the kid?"  
  
"This is Anastasia."  
  
"Hey Anastasia" Jake smiles at the baby immediately taken with the little girl. "Who is she?"  
  
"She's my daughter"  
  
"WHAT?!" the detective yelps  
  
Anastasia starts surprised by the loud voice she sticks out her lower lip  
  
"Uh ma'am I'm done with the playpen" the short plump man says  
  
Sara looks up to see the playpen set up. She stands setting Anastasia in the playpen "Thanks. Uh can you guys keep an eye on her for a minute... I'll just be out on the fire escape."  
  
"Uh sure no problem" the tallest man says  
  
Sara leads Jake out to the fire escape "Look I know this is a surprise"  
  
"Pez you never had a kid. I'd know."  
  
Sara sighs "Look it would be a lot easier if you don't ask too many questions about her. Just trust me on this Jake."  
  
"I do. Just tell me who she is."  
  
Sara sighs "An old friend of mine died... left me custody of Anastasia." she lies 'sorry Jake I can't tell you the truth.'  
  
"Oh." Jake says looking out to the street "How long has she been with you?"  
  
"Few hours. Jake I'd prefer if few people know about her."  
  
"Not a problem Pez."  
  
"You and Gabe are the only ones who know about her."  
  
"So Nottingham doesn't?"  
  
Sara looks at Jake amused "Jake its Nottingham he probably knew about her before I did."  
  
Jake chuckles "Good point."  
  
"Come on lets go back in. She probably wants another bottle." she steps through the window. Going over to the playpen she picks up the baby. "Hey Ana sweetie do you want another bottle?"  
  
Jake watches as Sara carries the baby into the kitchen "So how'd you get all this stuff delivered so fast?" he asks leaning against the counter  
  
"Uh I'll tell you later" Sara nods at the men working.  
  
"Is it who I think it is?" Jake asks  
  
"It depends on which one your thinking of" Sara replies looking at him "Here can you take her for a sec"  
  
"Sure" Jake takes the baby "Hey Anastasia"  
  
Anastasia grins  
  
"I think she likes you" Sara says  
  
"I'm a likeable fellow" Jake smiles at the baby  
  
Sara turns around grabbing a bottle "That you are"  
  
"Uh Ms Pezzini where do you want the rocking chair?" asks one of the men  
  
"Put it in the bedroom" Sara replies turning back to making the bottle "So what are you doing on your day off?"  
  
"Not much. Thought I'd stop by to see if you wanted to go play some pool but I see you've got your hands busy" he laughs looking at the baby who's chattering in his arms  
  
"Yeah well I have work tomorrow so I thought Ana and I would spend some time getting to know each other." she sets the bottle in the microwave "So McCartey do you have nieces and nephews?"  
  
"Two nieces and a nephew. When I was a teenager I babysat to make some cash."  
  
"I can't believe that" Sara says taking the bottle out of the microwave she checks the temp. "So any chance I can get some babysitting out of you?"  
  
"Maybe" Jake laughs as the baby pats at his face.  
  
Sara turns around and laughs at the sit of Anastasia chattering away "Hey Ana you chatterer." she takes the baby from Jake "I bet you want this huh" she offers the bottle to the baby.  
  
"The furniture is all set up ma'am. We'll go get the rest of the stuff from the van."  
  
Sara looks up "The door will be open." she watches as the three men walk out of the apartment. She sits on the couch.  
  
"What are you going to do about work?"  
  
"I'm going to look into daycare for her." Sara answers "Until I find one suitable Gabe said he'd watch her." she looks at the baby "Jake I need you to keep this whole thing to yourself. You know what would happen if too many people found out about her."  
  
"No prob. You want it kept secret then my lips are sealed."  
  
"Thanks" Sara says as the men reenter the apartment carrying bags and boxes. She shakes her head 'Ian how much stuff did you get her.'  
  
"Geez that's a lot of stuff for one kid." Jake remarks  
  
"There's still some more things" one of the men states  
  
"We put together the crib, changing table, baby chair, playpen, rocking chair, and the swing."  
  
"Thanks guys." Sara says  
  
"Its what we were paid for" the third man says  
  
"We'll go get the rest of the stuff." the first man says setting the boxes in his arms down.  
  
Ten minutes later the men drop off the final boxes and leave and Sara looks at Jake "So you know how to give a baby a bath?" she asks  
  
"Done it a few times." Jake says "Where's the baby shampoo?"  
  
"In one of those bags or boxes" Sara says with a shrug.  
  
Jake shakes his head going over to the pile of bags and boxes. "Let's see we got bottles, formula, and pacifiers in this bag." he sets the bag aside going to the next bag. "OK diaper rash creme, wipes. These guys are organized." After a few minutes he finds the bag with the baby shampoo, washclothes and towels. "OK found the right bag. Where do you want to do this? Kitchen or bathroom?"  
  
"Uh bathroom is probably the cleanest." Sara replies burping the baby.  
  
"I'll go run the water then" Jake says opening the packages gathering up the stuff he heads into the bathroom.  
  
"Well Ana looks like Uncle Jake is going to be of some help huh"  
  
Anastasia grins patting her mother's face cooing happily.  
  
Sara smiles at the baby 'That's my girl'  
  
Anastasia's eyes go to the bracelet and she reaches out touching it curiousity evident in her touch.  
  
"You know what this is don't you" Sara says she looks at the bracelet smiling as it changes color.  
  
Anastasia chatters happily her eyes on the   
glimmering jewel.  
  
"All right tubs ready" Jake calls  
  
Sara grins at the baby "Bathtime baby." she stands carrying Anastasia into the bathroom. "Lets get you out of these dirty nasty clothes huh sweetie." she sets the baby on the floor beside Jake and begins to strip the baby out of the clothes she has been wearing all day.  
  
"The waters warm enough for her." Jake says  
  
Sara sets the baby in the warm water and laughs at the baby's grin. "She seems to like it." she watches as the baby splashes  
  
"OK we got the baby washclothes and the wash." Jake wets the cloth pouring some wash on it handing it to Sara. He watches as Sara lathers up the baby. "She's still young enough to need some support."  
  
"So McCartey why don't you have any kids?"  
  
Jake shrugs "I could say its because of work but its because I'm not ready to take on that much responsibility. That's why I send presents and spend time with my nieces and nephew and my friends kids. They take care of the occassional kid need."  
  
"You plan on having kids?"  
  
"One day." Jake replies  
  
Sara laughs as Anastasia splashes them "Ana no getting us wet." she says tapping the baby's nose.  
  
"Here's the shampoo." Jake says "Good thing they got tearless"  
  
Sara takes the bottle pouring a little on the baby's head  
  
9 PM  
Sara looks in on Anastasia asleep in her crib "Sleep well Anastasia." she goes to the livingroom grabbing a set of case files to read over.  
  
After midnight  
Sara awakens sensing someone in the apartment she sits up to see a figure over the crib. "Ian?"  
  
Ian steps away from the crib  
  
Sara turns on the lamp "Its fine." she assures glancing at the clock. "I take it he knows she's gone."  
  
Ian nods going back to the crib "He thinks the doctor took her."  
  
"Does he know she's here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sara joins him at the crib looking at the sleeping baby "Is he going to try and take her?"  
  
"I do not think he wants to make you mad. You are the Wielder."  
  
Sara reaches into the crib stroking Anastasia's cheek "Nottingham is it possible that she holds aspect of the Witchblade?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
She looks at Ian "She can see Danny. I know you can sense him."  
  
Ian nods "Yes."  
  
"Ian she looked right at him."  
  
Ian reaches out touching the Witchblade "It knows her" he states  
  
Sara looks at his hand watching as the colors change "Yes" she looks at Ian "it knows you too."  
  
Ian nods "As it always has." he removes his hand "I should go before he becomes suspicious." he reaches into his coat pulling out a large envelope. "Here is some of her papers. Birth certificate and the legal papers declaring you her legal guardian" he hands the envelope to Sara.  
  
Sara nods "Good. Now I can get started with finding her daycare."  
  
"Here" Ian hands her a card "I arranged for a nanny for her."  
  
"Ian"  
  
"A nanny is safer than childcare."  
  
"Yes but a nanny would be easier to pay off." Sara argues  
  
Ian looks at Anastasia "Not this one. Her name is Jas. She can be trusted. Call her when you want her to start." he looks at Sara "You will have to trust me and the Witchblade Sara. I have never willingly lied to you."  
  
Sara nods "I know."  
  
Ian goes to the open window "Goodnight Sara" he says  
  
"Goodnight Ian." she says "Oh and Ian"  
  
Ian looks at her over his shoulder  
  
"Its OK that you visit her." she assures  
  
Ian nods crawling out the window.  
  
Sara shakes her head looking down at the sleeping baby "Well Anastasia your father is one strange guy." she strokes Anastasia's cheek "Sleep well" she turns crawling back into bed turning off the light.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

Disclaimer already done  
-----  
Chapter 4  
8 AM  
"Danny" Sara calls  
  
"Yes?" the ghost replies appearing  
  
Sara jumps "Don't do that." she yelps "Look can you keep an eye on her for me? I need to take a shower."  
  
"Sure" Danny nods seeing the baby in the playpen  
  
"Thanks." Sara says disappearing into the bathroom "I won't be long" she calls.  
  
Danny looks at the baby in the playpen "Hey Anastasia."  
  
Anastasia grins at the ghost giggling happily as she plays with the plastic rings  
  
  
10 mins later  
Sara steps out of the bathroom to find Danny sitting on the floor beside the playpen talking with Anastasia. "She saying anything interesting partner?"  
  
"Not really. Probably to other babies yes" Danny stands "How did she do last night?"  
  
"Woke up once." Sara replies grabbing a bottle off the counter she prepares one. "Ian stopped by last night."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Almost scared the daylights out of me." Sara laughs  
  
"As always"  
  
Sara goes over to the playpen picking up Anastasia. "Yeah well he hired a nanny for Anastasia."  
  
"He has money"  
  
"Even so is that wise? I mean people will ask questions... how can a cop afford a nanny. Let alone all the questions I'll get when people find out about Anastasia. You know how it goes... the rumors."  
  
"True. But trust Nottingham Sara he seems to care."  
  
Sara looks at Anastasia "I know." she looks up to see Danny gone "I know"  
  
  
20 mins later  
Sara goes to the door opening it to find Gabe standing there holding two cups of coffee. "Come on in." she says stepping aside.  
  
Gabe enters handing her a cup of coffee setting the bag with his laptop on the counter. "So where is she?"  
  
"In the playpen. I gave her a bottle and just changed her." Sara says grabbing her boots she sits on the couch pulling them on. "I also need information on this person" she hands the card to Gabe. "Whatever you can find."  
  
Gabe looks at the name "Who is she?"  
  
"Ian hired her to be Anastasia's nanny. Before I agree to it I want to know if she can be trusted."  
  
"Don't trust Nottingham?"  
  
"I trust him I just want to know if I can trust her."  
  
"I'll have the information when you get back" Gabe says  
  
"Put her down for a nap around 10 or 11. She might want a bottle before her nap. I already put the formula in just add warm water and put it in the microwave for 20 seconds. The diapers and wipes are on the changing table in the loft. Put her on her back when you put her down for a nap. Put her down for a nap at 4. I should be back around 6 or 7. If I can I'll stop by during lunch. She can have Cheerios but keep an eye on her when she eats them. Call me if you need something. If you can't get a hold of me try Jake. He might be able to help."  
  
"So he knows?"  
  
"Yeah he stopped by when they delivered this stuff." Sara says setting the cup of coffee down she picks Anastasia up. "Be good for Uncle Gabe OK Ana."  
  
"Of course she will" Gabe says "won't ya shortie."  
  
"If Nottingham stops by don't freak out."  
  
"I'll try not too. But you know how scary he can be."  
  
Sara chuckles "Well I warned him to be on his best behavior" she assures handing Gabe the baby. "If you go anywhere her jacket and stroller are in the closet. The diaper bag is next to the changing table so don't forget to take it with you."  
  
"We'll probably stick around here." Gabe says "Me and Anastasia will have some fun won't we kid."  
  
Anastasia pats his face grinning around the pacifier in her mouth  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Sara laughs "Bye" she says heading out the door.  
  
Hearing the door close Anastasia begins to whimper turning she squirms in Gabe's arms holding out her pudgy arms to the door  
  
Gabe sighs turning the baby around "Come on Anastasia we'll have some fun. Besides Mommy will be back later." he wipes away the few tears falling down her plump cheek. "I don't think you need to cry huh. How about we play." he settles down on the floor with Anastasia on his lap. "Wow look at all the toys your Pops bought." he picks up a stuffed cow in bright colors "Who's this?"  
  
Outside the window Ian crouches watching as the young man entertains the infant. After a moment he disappears  
  
Anastasia looks towards the window holding out her arms grunting  
  
"Hey what's wrong kiddo?" Gabe asks he glancing over his shoulder to find no one at the window 'Nottingham was probably there.' he shakes his head "How about we watch us some cartoons."  
  
  
Sara and Jake's office  
"Hey Pez" Jake greets as his darkhaired partner enters "I see you made it on time."  
  
Sara laughs "Well what can I say Gabe is definately an angel."  
  
"I take it he showed up on time." Jake smiles  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How'd your night go?"  
  
"She woke up once."  
  
"Well there is one good thing"  
  
"What?" Sara asks suspiciously  
  
"You didn't have to deal with waking up five times a night"  
  
Sara sits down "True" 'Though I'd have liked to have that time with her.' "So what's on for today?"  
  
"The double murder at a club a few blocks from here."  
  
"What was the deal?" Sara asks preparing to listen to her partner  
  
  
Vorschlag Industries  
"How the hell did this happen?" Irons says angrily as he paces  
  
Ian stands there his head bowed listening as his Master rants  
  
"The child was a very important project. Find the doctor. I want to know how he got the child out of there."  
  
"He is nowhere to be found" Ian says softly  
  
"Detective Pezzini was to never know about the child." Irons states he shakes his head "But it is too late to fix that... other than kill her and all that knows about her."  
  
Ian looks up "But is that wise?"  
  
"Very good point Ian. Keep an eye on them both. If the child shows any interesting traits let me know."  
  
Ian nods glancing at Irons 'No I will not let you have her.'  
  
Irons sits down dismissing Ian wordlessly  
  
Ian walks out of the office his mind on the little girl 'I will not let anyone take Anastasia from Lady Sara.'  
  
  
That afternoon  
Sara and Jake enter the apartment carrying a pizza box only to find Gabe staring at the computer screen "Hey Gabriel what's with the look?" Sara asks  
  
"Yeah man we bring you food." Jake says setting the box on the counter  
  
"Oh nothing just doing some research." Gabe replies closing the computer "What kind?"  
  
"Meat" Jake answers opening the box.  
  
"Is Anastasia down?" Sara asks going to the refrigerator  
  
"Yeah I just put her down."  
  
Sara grabs three cans of pop setting them on the counter. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Watched some cartoons, did some reading, played with the toys." Gabe shrugs  
  
"Something tells me Gabe had more fun then Anastasia" Jake snickers  
  
"Hey I was an only child." Gabe protests  
  
"So was I" Sara shrugs sitting down at the counter she opens the pizza box.  
  
"Any interesting cases?" Gabe asks grabbing a slice of pizza  
  
"A double homicide at a club." Sara replies taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.  
  
"Looks like a fight gone bad" Jake says opening his can of pop.  
  
"We still need to find the weapon and the shooter" Sara says  
  
"Yeah" Jake agrees  
  
  
30 mins later  
Sara stands over the crib looking at the sleeping baby. Sensing dark eyes on her she looks up to see Ian crouching outside the window. She looks back at Anastasia stroking her cheek "Have a good nap Ana. I'll see you when I get home." With a final look at Ian she straightens up walking out. "We should get back to work before Dante flips"  
  
"Yeah sure." Jake says grabbing his jacket  
  
"Have fun Gabe." Sara says grabbing her own jacket she follows Jake out of the apartment  
  
"Thanks for lunch" Gabe calls  
  
  
7 PM  
Sara enters the apartment to find Gabe on the floor entertaining Anastasia. She laughs at the intense look on Anastasia's face "Gabe what are you telling her?" she asks tossing her jacket on the couch she picks up the baby  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just the basics of hacking." Gabe says innocently  
  
"Uh oh is Uncle Gabe corrupting you Ana" Sara says tickling the baby's stomach. "We can't have that now can we"  
  
Gabe rolls his eyes "I finished with the background on that lady."  
  
"And?" Sara asks going to the kitchen she grabs a box of cereal out of the cupboard.  
  
"Brother was military. She seems to have no record."  
  
"Nothing suspicious?" Sara asks  
  
"Not that I can find."  
  
Sara nods offering the baby a piece of cereal  
  
Anastasia spits out her pacifier taking the sweetened cereal.  
  
Sara turns her attention to pouring herself some cereal "Any bad feelings about her?" she asks  
  
Gabe sits at the counter "No. You?"  
  
Sara goes to the refrigerator taking out the milk. "I guess not. When he gave me the card I didn't get anything bad from the Witchblade. Besides he's never tried hurting me... sure he's scared the daylights out of me appearing out of nowhere but he's never hurt me." she pours the milk over her cereal  
  
"What about Anastasia? Do you trust him with her?"  
  
Sara pauses looking at Anastasia who meets her gaze straight on. "I don't think he'd hurt his own blood. Irons though... I'd count on that but I don't think he has it in him."  
  
Anastasia coos sticking her fist in her mouth  
  
'No I don't think he'd hurt his own child. He's not that much a monster.'  
  
"I'll trust you on that." Gabe says "I better go. I've got friends I'm supposed to meet. What time do you want me here?"  
  
"Same time?"  
  
Gabe nods "Sure."  
  
"I'll call that woman Jas tomorrow sometime."  
  
Gabe grabs his laptop shoving it in the bag "I'll see you tomorrow then." he pats Anastasia's head "Don't keep your Mom up too late kid."  
  
"Thanks Gabe" Sara calls as he walks out the door  
  
"Your welcome. Have a good night." he calls closing the door behind him.  
  
  
2 hours later  
Sara is brought out of her sleep by the feeling of Anastasia squirming on her chest. She slowly opens her eyes to find Ian crouched beside the couch his eyes on Anastasia. "What time is it?" she asks groggily  
  
Ian looks at her "9."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Almost an hour"  
  
"She probably wants a bottle" Sara yawns sitting up. "Can you take her?"  
  
Ian hesitates for a moment then nods taking the baby.  
  
Sara smiles slightly seeing Anastasia giving Ian a toothless smile. Sara stands going into the kitchen she grabs a bottle "So Nottingham is this visit to see Anastasia or does Irons want something?" she asks curiously  
  
"He wants me to keep a close eye on her." Ian says his eyes regarding the baby in his arms cautiously  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He did not say. I think he is hoping that she will show signs of being the next Weilder."  
  
"I thought that there is only one born a generation." Sara says measuring out the formula. She pauses "She is the next generation." she reminds herself  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is he looking for?"  
  
"He did not say."  
  
Sara sets the bottle in the microwave looking at Ian "And if she is the next Wielder are you going to hand her over to him?"  
  
Ian looks at Anastasia seeing the baby's innocent gaze he lifts his gloved hand stroking Anastasia's cheek "No. She is an innocent."  
  
"As you were when he got you."  
  
Ian flinches at Sara's words "Yes. I was born to serve you." he looks at Sara briefly "Yet I ended up serving him."  
  
"Why?" Sara asks taking the bottle out of the microwave  
  
"He found me before we found each other."  
  
Anastasia looks at her mother seeing the bottle she holds out her hand while keeping a grip on her father's coat. She chatters happily  
  
Sara laughs "Well someone wants her bottle." she sets the bottle down reaching out to take Anastasia from Ian's arms.  
  
Anastasia whimpers going to her mother yet her eyes   
go to her father.  
  
Sara offers Anastasia her bottle trying to distract her from grabbing at her father. "Come on Anastasia I know you want your bottle."  
  
Anastasia begins to drink from the bottle her eyes going back and forth between her parents.  
  
Ian looks away "I should go."  
  
Anastasia kicks frantically pushing the bottle away  
  
"Anastasia finish your bottle its almost time for bed." she looks up to see Ian gone. 'Nottingham' she sighs to herself "Come on Ana" she carries the baby to the loft sitting on her bed holding Anastasia close. "Hey no crying he'll return sooner or later." she whispers offering the baby the bottle.  
  
Reassured Anastasia takes the bottle.  
  
"Good girl"  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Next Morning: 8 AM  
  
Sara grabs the phone "What?"  
  
"Hello Detective Pezzini."  
  
Sara sighs hearing the smooth voice "I was wondering when you'd call. What do you want Irons?"  
  
"How is Anastasia?" Irons asks turning to see Ian standing against the wall his head bowed.  
  
"She's fine. I bet she's happier than she was with you and your freaky science nerds."  
  
"Oh come now Sara she was well cared for."  
  
Sara looks at Anastasia sitting in her playpen jiggling her plastic keys "But did they care for her only because they were paid too? Or because of the fact of who she is?"  
  
"Is that really relevant Sara?" Irons asks  
  
"Very relevant. A child needs to be in a safe and happy environment. I doubt she felt that at Vorschlag Industries."  
  
"She was safe and well cared for."  
  
"As she is here. What do you want Irons?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how she is doing out there."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good." Irons says "If you need anything please call me and I will send one of her caregivers to her"  
  
"I do have one question"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is the surrogate?"  
  
"Unfortunately she did not survive the birth." Irons admits  
  
Hearing that Ian inwardly cringes at the fact that the woman who carried his daughter for nine months is dead.  
  
On the other end of the phone Sara has the same thought. "And her father?"  
  
"He unfortunately... or fortunately has no idea that she exists." Irons looks at his Protector  
  
Almost sensing her parents emotions Anastasia begins to cry.  
  
Concerned for her daughter Sara hangs up on the billionaire going over to the playpen she picks Anastasia up. "What's wrong Ana?" she asks kissing the baby's cheek "Its OK. I won't let him hurt you." she soothes the crying infant.  
  
Once in her mother's arms Anastasia whimpers the tears still falling.  
  
"Shh Ana its OK" she kisses the baby's head  
  
  
Vorschlag Industries  
Irons hangs up the phone looking at Ian standing in the corner of the office "Have you found the doctor?"  
  
Ian nods  
  
"And?" Irons stands  
  
Ian speaks "He is dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Gunshot."  
  
"Self-inflicted?"  
  
"Undeterminable."  
  
"The body?"  
  
"Taken care of." Ian replies  
  
"Do you have any idea of how he got the child out?"  
  
"It looks as though he turned off the security   
cameras."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No"  
  
Irons sits down silently dismissing Ian.  
  
Ian nods walking out of the office.  
  
  
8:30: Sara's apartment  
Sara opens the door to find Gabe standing there "Hey" she greets allowing him to enter. "She's had her morning bottle and I've changed her. Same as yesterday."  
  
Gabe nods setting his bag on the floor "Sure."  
  
"Bye" she says hurrying out of the apartment  
  
Gabe checks on Anastasia in the playpen "Hey Ana." he greets  
  
Anastasia grins around her pacifier waving her hands  
  
"Lets keep you calm OK kid." Gabe laughs  
  
  
Sara and Jake's office  
"Hey McCartey" Sara greets looking up to see her blond partner enter their office. "Late night?" she asks with a smile  
  
Jake scowls "Shuddup"  
  
Sara shakes her head opening a drawer she grabs a   
container of aspirin "Hey" she calls  
  
Jake looks up "What?"  
  
"Catch" Sara tosses him the aspirin  
  
"Thanks" Jake says opening the container  
  
"What did you do last night?"  
  
"Not much. Played some pool" he shrugs tossing a couple aspirin into his mouth downing it with coffee. "How was your night?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"And Anastasia?"  
  
"She woke once." she answers as the Captain appears at the door.  
  
"Pezzini McCartey there's a witness to yesterdays   
club shooting." Captain Santos the cop who replaced Dante after his death announces  
  
Sara looks up "We'll be right there."  
  
Santos nods walking away.  
  
"Come on partner lets get going." Jake says grabbing the file  
  
Sara stands grabbing her cup of coffee. "Lead the way."  
  
  
That afternoon  
Sara picks up the phone looking at the card Ian and given her she dials the number. "Hi is Jas there?"  
  
"This is she" the woman states  
  
"Hi I'm Sara Pezzini"  
  
"Oh yes Ian told me you would be calling."  
  
"I take it he filled you in"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"How about we give it a try... see how it goes."  
  
"All right." Jas agrees "When do you want me to be there?"  
  
"I have to be at work at 9 so how about you come over at 8... 8:15 tomorrow morning."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I take it he gave you my address"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sara says hanging up the phone.  
  
Jake sticks his head in the door "Pez I found another possible witness to yesterdays murder."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"An apartment five blocks from the club."  
  
Sara stands grabbing her jacket "Well then lets go."  
  
  
That Evening  
Sara enters the apartment to find Gabe watching TV with Anastasia on the floor playing with her toys. "Hey Gabe." she greets hanging up her jacket she goes to the loft setting her gun in the nightstand drawer  
  
"Hey Pez." Gabe greets  
  
"I called that woman Jas." Sara tells him picking up the baby "Hey you" she greets kissing the baby's cheek.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well you don't need to babysit tomorrow."  
  
"You going to trust her?" Gabe asks  
  
Sara shrugs "Going to need too"  
  
"Wow kid your Mom is taking a big chance" Gabe says with a laugh  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah" Sara waves off "I thought I'd give it a chance. After all you can't watch her forever."  
  
"I better get going. I still have some work do to."  
  
"Gabe thanks for watching her."  
  
"Any time Pez." he replies grabbing his bag and jacket "I'll see you later."  
  
Sara closes and locks the door behind him "Night" she calls. She looks at Anastasia "So kiddo what do you want to do."  
  
Anastasia spits out her pacifier grinning at her mother  
  
Sara grabs the pacifier "Don't want that huh" she laughs setting the pacifier on the counter. "So how about some Cheerios while I have dinner. Then you get a bath and bottle." she sets the baby in the highchair grabbing a box of Cheerios she puts a handful on the tray. "There you go."  
  
"So how's it going Pez?"  
  
Sara starts "Geez Danny don't do that."  
  
"Sorry partner" Danny says innocently  
  
Sara turns around to find him sitting on the   
counter "You know if you weren't already a ghost I'd end up   
hurting you."  
  
"What can I say there's one good thing about being a ghost." he shrugs  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just came to say hi."  
  
Anastasia giggles throwing a Cheerio on the floor  
  
Sara looks at Anastasia "You think that's funny"  
  
Anastasia looks at her mother innocently picking up   
a Cheerio sticking it in her mouth.  
  
"She is definately going to be a charmer" Danny says  
  
"What can I say... like mother like daughter" Sara grins  
  
Danny laughs "Sure Pez what ever you say."  
  
"Ana I think Uncle Danny's making fun of me."  
  
"No never" Danny says  
  
Sara opens the freezer taking out a frozen dinner.  
  
"How's the case going?" Danny asks  
  
"Same. Jake thinks that its a drug deal gone bad."  
  
"But?"  
  
"There's something else too it. It could be a drug deal gone bad but I think there might be something else."  
  
"What does the Witchblade say?" Danny asks  
  
Sara puts the frozen meal in the microwave "Not much. Mostly shadows. Some feelings" she pushes the buttons for the food  
  
"What kind of feelings?"  
  
"Disgust. Hate. Anger." she turns around "I can't get a clear feeling on the killer."  
  
"Keep looking I'm sure you'll find it."  
  
"Yeah I hope." Sara laughs as Anastasia throws a Cheerio at ghost Danny. "Ana he can't feel that."  
  
Ana giggles happily  
  
"You like throwing stuff huh" Sara shakes her head  
  
"What can anyone say she's her mother's daughter." Danny says  
  
Sara looks about about to retort when she realizes Danny's gone. "Your Uncle thinks he's so funny." she taps Ana's nose as the microwave dings "Time for dinner." she takes the meal out of the microwave setting it on the counter she grabs a container of orange juice out of the refrigerator sitting down at the counter. "Mmm dinner."  
  
Ana bangs her hands on the high chair tray grunting  
  
"Eat your Cheerios." Sara says picking up one of the O's she offers it to the baby. Ana shoves her hand away pounding on the tray.  
  
"Might try baby food" Danny suggests appearing across the counter  
  
Sara frowns "Where did I put it?" she wonders aloud  
  
"Try the cabinet next to the refrigerator."  
  
Sara sighs standing she goes to the cabinet she opens it to find a couple jars of baby food. "Hmm how about applesauce" she takes out one of the jars grabbing a baby spoon out of the silverware drawer. She opens the jar sitting back down. She takes a bite out of her own dinner then offers Ana a spoonful off applesauce  
  
"Uh Pez might want to put a bib on her" Danny suggests  
  
"Oh yeah" Sara shakes her head opening the drawer she takes out a bib snapping it around the baby's neck. Sitting back down she offers the baby another spoon of applesauce.  
  
  
30 mins later  
Sara drops the empty jar of applesauce and the empty box of lasagne in the trash grabbing a wet dishcloth she wipes Ana's face off. "Ana we're going to have to work on your eating habits huh"  
  
Ana tries to avoid getting her face cleaned off  
  
"Don't even think about that little miss." Sara laughs as she wipes the baby's face and hands off. "Now I think someone needs a bath." she removes the bib from Ana's neck lifting her out of the highchair she carries her into the bathroom.  
  
  
45 mins later  
Sara looks at the clean and dressed baby on her hip "Now lets get you that bottle huh. Then off to bed with you." she enters the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Ana.  
  
  
30 mins later  
Sara sets the baby in the crib and turning around she finds Nottingham crouched outside on the fire escape. She goes over opening the window "You know you can use the door." she says teasingly  
  
Ian looks at her then down "I did not want to disturb you."  
  
"Its never bothered you before." Sara reminds "I was about to make some coffee join me?" she asks seeing the thoughtful look she sighs "I could also use your thoughts on one of my cases... Jake and I have run into a wall on agreeing."  
  
Ian reluctantly nods  
  
Sara steps aside allowing Ian to enter. She leads him into the kitchen  
  
"Is this the double murder?" Ian asks  
  
"How did..." Sara shakes her head "Never mind I know that answer." she goes to the coffee maker. "The files on the end of the counter."  
  
Ian removes his jacket and cap setting them on the back of the chair sitting down he opens the file. "Is the Witchblade not telling you anything?" he asks curiously as he looks through the pictures  
  
Sara turns around surprised to see Ian without his jacket and cap "Wow never thought I'd see that." she says amazed at the almost innocent look his features take on as his hair falls forward.  
  
Ian looks at her questioningly  
  
"You without the cap. Everytime I see you... except when your around Irons you wear it."  
  
Ian looks back down at the file  
  
Sara shakes herself out of her thoughts of Ian and turns her attention back to his question "I keep getting more emotions than anything else." she glares at the Witchblade annoyed.  
  
"And your partner?" Ian asks his voice showing his disgust at Jake McCartey.  
  
"I wish you two would get over your little issues." Sara says  
  
"He almost betrayed you."  
  
"He ended up saving my life. Besides you could have told me he was a Fed and it would have saved us all a lot of trouble." she points out. She shakes her head "OK we'll argue about that later. Jake thinks its a drug deal gone bad the end."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"It looks like that... though I get the feeling that there is more too it. I just can't place it." she rests her arms against the counter  
  
Ian looks at the pictures of the bodies then turns them to face her. "What do you see?"  
  
"Two dead people."  
  
"No look" Ian takes her hand holding it against the picture.  
  
Sara stares at the pictures allowing the images to hit her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The two victims." Sara says "Feelings."  
  
  
  
"The gun going off. Once... twice..." she shakes her head meeting Ian's eyes "All I get is feelings."  
  
"Follow those feelings." Ian suggests  
  
"Coffees ready." Sara says reluctantly not wanting Ian to release her hand yet wanting the distance.  
  
Ian releases her hand "Sorry" he mutters looking down  
  
Sara goes to the coffee maker grabbing two mugs out of the cabinet. "How am I supposed to follow the feelings if I can't find a suspect?" she pours the hot liquid into the mugs turning around she sets one before Ian. "Milk? Sugar?"  
  
Ian shakes his head looking through the names  
  
"We only found about three possible suspects."  
  
"Their pasts?"  
  
"Both ex-military. Both kicked out." Sara replies  
  
  
Hour later  
Ian starts noticing the time "I have to go." he says slightly panicked  
  
Sara yawns "I should get to bed... she's going to wake up in a couple hours for another bottle."  
  
Ian pulls on his jacket his mind a whir of the possible trouble he is going to face when he returns.  
  
Almost sensing his distress Sara touches his arm  
  
Ian looks at her  
  
"Thanks Ian." she says appreciatively  
  
Ian nods "Goodnight Lady Sara." he hurries to the door.  
  
"Goodnight Ian" she says following him to the door she locks it behind him. Yawning she turns off the lights making her way up to her bed.  
  
  
Hour later: Irons estate  
Ian enters the study to find Irons sitting in a chair before the fireplace. Head bowed he stands there  
  
"Where have you been Ian?" Irons asks his voice hard  
  
"I was looking into information on the Doctor's death."  
  
Irons stands stopping before Ian he grabs the younger man's hair forcing his head back "Are you lying to me Ian?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Have you been with Detective Pezzini?" Irons   
demands  
  
"I checked on her." Ian lies  
  
Irons releases Ian with a shove he walks around   
Ian. "You have been spending too much time around the   
lovely Sara."  
  
"You asked me to keep an eye on Lady Sara and the child. I did that." Ian grunts as a foot kicks him in his ribs.  
  
"You are becoming too dependent on her." Irons says angrily his foot connecting with Ian's side again. "You are loyal to me Ian... not her."  
  
"Yes sir" Ian replies "Loyal to you... only you."  
  
Irons goes to the fireplace sticking a poker in the flames "Remove your shirt."  
  
Ian swallows knowing what is about to happen. His eyes still on the floor he removes his shirt.  
  
"Ian Ian Ian" Irons shakes his head looking at the   
red poker  
  
Ian feels tears sting his eyes as the hot poker scalds his skin. He blinks back the tears steeling himself for more punishment.  
  
  
Sara's apartment  
Sara awakens to the sound of Ana screaming. Throwing off the covers she goes over to the crib picking up the crying baby. "Ana what's wrong?"  
  
Ana sobs clinging to her mother's shirt  
  
"Shh its OK." she soothes walking to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for the crying infant.  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Chapters 6 and 7 (sexual content in chap...

Chapter 6  
8 AM  
Sara opens the door to find a blond haired woman standing there.  
  
"I'm Jas"  
  
Sara nods "Sara. Come on in." she steps aside allowing the woman to enter. She sighs hearing Ana whimper "She had a bad night" she informs Jas  
  
Jas nods  
  
Sara picks Ana up "Why are you crying huh? Your usually happy" she kisses the baby's head. "This is Anastasia."  
  
Jas smiles immediately taken by the little girl "She is adorable"  
  
Sara smiles back "Well she's not at her best."  
  
"Can I...?" Jas asks nodding at Ana  
  
"Sure" Sara hands the baby to her "I just made some coffee. Want some?"  
  
"Sounds good" Jas replies  
  
Sara turns to the kitchen "So how do you know him?"  
  
"My brother was in the military with him. After he was killed Ian started keeping tabs on me."  
  
"And Irons allowed that?" Sara says incredulously  
  
Jas shakes her head "Irons has no idea that Ian keeps track of me." she sits on the floor putting Ana on her back she hands Ana a toy. "Besides if he knew you think he'd let me live?"  
  
"Probably not"  
  
"What do you want to know about me?"  
  
Sara looks at the young woman thoughtfully "That's about it. If he trusts you I guess I can too. I guess we'll give this a try." she grabs the two mugs handing one to Jas. "My work hours are a little odd at times. Sometimes I work at nights. Others I'm on call. I won't expect you to be on call all the time. I have another friend who can watch her every once in a while."  
  
"My days are pretty empty. The work I do I can do anywhere."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Make webpages. Consult on them."  
  
Sara chuckles "I think you'll get along with Gabriel then."  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Yeah he's a friend who watched Ana the last few days. He'll probably stop by every so often."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Uh Nottingham tends to show up when he wants."  
  
"As always" Jas laughs  
  
"Well he tends to come through the windows or he'll sit out on the fire escape. Half the time he freaks me out."  
  
"He's quiet" Jas shrugs  
  
"If Irons stops by definately don't leave him alone with her."  
  
"Do you think he'll show up?"  
  
"Its Irons" Sara replies with a shrug "Make yourself at home. Cabinets are full."  
  
"Does she have a schedule?"  
  
"Not really. We haven't really established one. She takes a nap mid morning and afternoon. I'm trying to get her into the habit of having a bottle before she goes down for a nap. Sometimes she finishes one. I give her Cheerios when I eat."  
  
"Baby food?"  
  
"There are a couple jars. I just started giving her baby food last night."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I have to get going... I have an early meeting. My cell and office number are on the refrigerator. As is Gabe and my Partner Jake McCartey's numbers. If its a big emergency and neither of them answer try Ian he seems to know where I am before I do."  
  
Jas nods "Sounds just like him" she laughs  
  
"I don't know when I'll be back... I'll try to be home by 6 or 7." Sara says grabbing her helmet. "There's an extra set of keys on the counter." she pulls on her jacket "Call if you need anything." she calls over her shoulder as she hurries out the door.  
  
Jas looks at the baby and smiles "Your Mom is a whirlwind huh"  
  
Ana regards the woman holding her thoughtfully then smiles  
  
"You are adorable" Jas laughs "how about we find something to do."  
  
  
Jake and Sara's office  
"Hey Partner" Jake greets looking up from the paperwork before him "You look exhausted"  
  
Sara scowls "Don't start on me."  
  
"Ana have a short night?"  
  
Sara nods "Kept crying."  
  
"Babies do that" Jake replies  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Gabe watching her?"  
  
"No... I found her a babysitter."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A friend of a friend. Anything new on any of the   
cases?" she asks changing the subject.  
  
"Not much really."  
  
  
That evening  
Sara enters the apartment to find Jas on the floor with Ana playing with some plastic blocks. "How'd it go?"  
  
Jas sits Ana up "Look who's that?" she asks taking the baby's hand she points at Sara  
  
Ana's eyes widen and she begins the chatter away around her pacifier.  
  
Sara laughs picking up Ana. "Hey you"  
  
Ana waves her hands excitedly  
  
"You know Anastasia we are going to have to work on your talking skills because I'm betting you have important things to say" Sara says kissing the baby's cheek "How'd she do?"  
  
"Cried on and off through out the day. Otherwise she was very well-behaved." Jas assures  
  
"Good." Sara nods  
  
"She ate a jar of pears about an hour ago. I just changed her about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks" Sara says  
  
"What time do you need me tomorrow?" Jas asks  
  
"Uh 8:30. I have to be at work at nine."  
  
Jas nods "Sounds good." she gathers her laptop and papers "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks for watching her."  
  
"Not a problem she's a real sweetie." Jas pulls on her jacket "Bye Ana" she waves to the baby as she closes the door behind her.  
  
"Well Anastasia what should we do?" Sara muses aloud.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Over a week later  
Sara sighs "Gabe thanks for watching her."  
  
"Anytime. Besides she slept most of the time."  
  
"I would have called Jas but I've called her every day this week to watch her last minute."  
  
"Its cool. Me and the kid had some bonding time."  
  
Sara picks up the sleeping baby "I better get her home before she wakes up."  
  
"She still having a rough time sleeping?"  
  
Sara nods "Its the oddest thing. Sometimes she's fine. Others..." she shakes her head.  
  
"Have you seen tall dark and deadly?"  
  
"Not for a week or so. He's probably in the shadows."  
  
Gabe follows her out to the car "I bet your looking forward to having tomorrow off."  
  
Sara nods "Get some sleep. Do some much needed laundry. Go do some grocery shopping."  
  
"Well call me if you need me to watch her."  
  
Sara sets the baby in the carseat buckling her in. "I will." she tosses the diaper bag in the back seat going around to the drivers side. "Thanks again." she says starting the car.  
  
  
20 mins later  
Sara carries the still sleeping Ana up the stairs to the apartment "You know kid I can't wait for you to be able to walk." she grumbles "I swear you weigh as much as my bike." she fumbles in her pocket for her keys. Opening the door she tosses the diaper bag on the floor turning on the light she locks the door. Carefully she removes her jacket and Ana's trying very hard not to wake the baby. "Thank god for the sleep of babies" she mutters carrying Ana up to the loft. As she walks up the stairs she finds Ian crouched under the window sill his back against the wall. She turns on the bedside lamp "I was wondering where you were." she says setting Ana in her crib. "Sticking to the shadows I see."  
  
Ian stands joining her at the crib "Do you ever wonder what it must be like to be that innocent and free?"  
  
Hearing the sadness in his voice Sara looks at him startled to see a gash in his temple. "Ian what happened?" she asks lifting her hand to his temple  
  
Ian winces at her tender touch "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Lady Sara." he looks down allowing his hair to cover the gash.  
  
Sara sees the Witchblade flare up in angry colors  
  
  
  
  
  
"Irons?" she asks softly covering his gloved hand with hers. When he doesn't answer she squeezes his hand "Come on lets get that cleaned up." she takes his hand leading him into the kitchen.  
  
Ian stares at her hand amazed by the comfort he receives  
  
"Sit" Sara orders nodding at the stool.  
  
Ian reluctantly sits his eyes on the floor  
  
Sara goes to the bathroom grabbing the First Aid kit. Wetting a dish cloth she gently cleans the wound. "She's missed you." she says softly "I was starting   
to get worried."  
  
"But you do not like me showing up" Ian remarks  
  
Sara pauses in her task "I guess I've gotten used to the fact that your out there watching out for me."  
  
Ian lightly touches her cheek "I will watch out for you as long as I am able."  
  
Sara closes her eyes momentarily. "I know" she says her voice soft. She returns to cleaning the gash. "Ian why do you put up with his abuse?"  
  
Ian looks down "He raised me."  
  
"You aren't a child anymore Ian."  
  
"Being his Protector is all I have ever known. It was what I was trained to do. It is how I can keep you both safe."  
  
Sara notices under his facial hair a faded bruise. She winces "How'd you get this bruise?" she asks setting aside the washcloth touching the bruise lightly.  
  
Ian catches her hand his lips brushing over her knuckles.  
  
With her free hand Sara smoothes his hair back her hand going to his neck. When she sees the fear flash briefly in his eyes she gives him a reassuring smile and strokes the back of his neck.  
  
Ian pulls her close resting his forehead against hers. "I am sorry if I made you worry."  
  
Sara strokes the back of his neck "I'm glad you're OK." she pulls back slightly moving her hand to his cheek.  
  
Ian nuzzles his cheek into her hand then turns his head his lips brushing over her palm.  
  
Feeling the tender touch Sara meets his gaze slowly their lips meet in a soft kiss. "Ian" she breathes  
  
Ian looks away "I am sorry Lady Sara."  
  
Sara smoothes his loose hair back "Don't be." she kisses him lightly on the lips. Within seconds the kiss becomes passionate and intense. Sara moans as Ian pulls her close his tongue meeting hers.  
  
Ian pulls back both of them breathing heavily they stare at each other. He strokes her cheek his eyes locked on hers. "Beautiful" he says awed. His lips trail over her forehead down her cheek.  
  
Sara slides her hands under his coat moving it off his shoulders and down his arms. With his help she removes his coat her hands tangling in his hair she pulls him in for a deep kiss.   
  
After a few moments of heavily making out Ian breaks the kiss his lips trailing down her neck. Licking and sucking at her neck.  
  
Sara whimpers arching into his touch. "Ian" she moans her hands going to his sweater.  
  
Ian stands looking down at her his eyes boring into hers as he strokes her cheek.  
  
Sara meets his gaze her hands resting on his chest. She feels the Witchblade heat up. Tearing her eyes away from his intense stare she looks at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looks at Ian surprised "Did you know?"  
  
Ian lowers his head knowing what she's referring too. "I have always known there was something between us each time."  
  
"Were we always lovers?" she asks softly  
  
"Not every lifetime... sometimes we were other times we were just friends. I was always your protector no matter the lifetime." he looks at her stroking her cheek with his thumb "I know I have always loved you... no matter the lifetime"  
  
Sara pulls his head down kissing him  
  
  
Later  
Sara props her chin up on Ian's chest her fingers tracing a scar on his arm "How'd you get this one?" she asks softly  
  
"Gun shot."  
  
Sara presses her lips to the mark then notices a fresh mark on his side "Irons?" she asks touching the mark lightly  
  
Ian grabs her hand bringing it to his lips  
  
Sara glances at the clock "I can't believe she's still asleep."  
  
"Has she not been sleeping?" Ian asks concerned  
  
"Not really. She's had a rough few days. I think she knew that you weren't visiting her or checking up on her."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Sara trails her fingers over his face and moves up the bed kissing him lightly. "I'm just glad your OK."  
  
Ian brings her wrist up to his lips "Why did you take it off?"  
  
"You once said he can pick up on some of my extreme emotions. Considering his connection between you and the Witchblade how do you think he'd react finding out what happened?"  
  
Ian flinches "I did not think about that." he lifts his hand to her face  
  
Sara smiles slightly "Do you realize I can count the number of times you've touched me without having the gloves on."  
  
Ian just looks at her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear  
  
"What's wrong?" she asks seeing the intense look on his face  
  
"I never thought I would be able to touch you in this life."  
  
Sara looks at him seeing the sadness in his eyes "You don't have to be so closed off here Ian. I don't care if you show your feelings."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Will you stay for a while?" Sara asks hopefully  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Thank you." she rests her head on his shoulder feeling safe she drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
45 mins later  
Ian looks at Sara asleep in his arms and presses his lips to her hair. Carefully he slips out of bed and pulls on his boxers going over to the crib.  
  
Sara feeling the bed shift sits up looking at Ian thoughtfully. She grabs her oversized jersey pulling it on she goes over to him wrapping her arms around his chest. "She's a lot like you." she says kissing his neck  
  
"I did not mean to wake you."  
  
"Don't be. Sometimes when she's trying to do something new she gets the same look I've seen you get when your fighting."  
  
Ian looks at the sleeping baby "I wonder if she has any idea of how she came to exist." he says thoughtfully  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. She's a baby."  
  
"Sara why did you ask him who her father is?"  
  
"I was curious to see if he'd say anything. I was surprised he didn't say himself considering his ego."  
  
"He cannot father any children" Ian admits "the treatments he has undergone over the years has left him incapable of fathering children."  
  
"And so his only option is you." Sara finishes  
  
"Yes." he says sadly  
  
"Ian are there any other children at Vorschlag or his estate?"  
  
"No. That does not mean there are none. He owns homes all over the world."  
  
"It worries you."  
  
"Yes. I do not know how many children he created or if any are mine. I do know there are none on the outside. He took care of that."  
  
Hearing the sadness and bitterness in his voice Sara takes his hand willing him to look at her. "Was the possibility there?"  
  
Ian nods his eyes on the floor  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was my only friend when I was a teenager. He found out she was pregnant and tried to pay her off to end it. She refused. A week later she was killed in a car accident. A few days later he warned me that if it happened again he would do worse."  
  
Sara squeezes his hand.  
  
Ian swallows pained by that memory "I should go. I have been gone too long." with a final look at Ana he grabs his pants off the floor.  
  
Sara goes into the livingroom grabbing his shirt, sweater, boots and his coat. She hands him his sweater and shirt setting his boots on the floor and tossing his coat over the foot of the bed. She grabs the Witchblade off the nightstand returning it to her wrist smiling as it hums. She sits on bed watching as Ian quickly dresses. "Come by later?" she asks states hopefully  
  
Ian tilts his head "I will try." he says  
  
Sara moves to her knees reaching out she strokes his cheek her fingers grazing over the gash "Be careful."  
  
Ian bows his head "I will try not to infuriate him."  
  
"I doubt you ever have" Sara says brushing her lips over the gash on his temple.  
  
Ian pulls back looking at her "I shall see you later my beautiful Sara." he brings her hand to his lips  
  
"You know where to find me."  
  
Ian goes to the crib reaching in he strokes the baby's cheek "Goodnight little Ana."  
  
Sara watches as he crawls out the window closing it behind him. Their eyes meet and she gives him a small smile.  
  
Ian tilts his head resting his gloved hand against the window then he disappears.  
  
Sara crawls back into the bed inhaling his scent she curls up. 'God what that man can do with his body.'  
  
TBC..... 


	6. Chapter 8 (some sexual content low R)

Chapter 8  
4 months later  
'Zan's been gone for almost three months. He went back to Antar. God I miss him so much. He promised me that he'd return. I can still feel him in the back of my head at times. Maybe its because his double is still here.  
  
My life is so empty without him. Its like I can feel myself dying every second I can't feel him.  
  
Recap time: Brody otherwise known as Larek Zan's childhood friend from Antar appeared. Said there was a Summit planned in Roswell. Zan wasn't too thrilled on going but he agreed after he learned that Max was planning on bringing the boy home.  
  
The boy... we don't know his name. Tess... Ava's double had to return to Antar not long after she got pregnant by Max- Zan's double. The boy was dying here so the other four were going to return home but they found out Tess had betrayed them not once but twice. She had mindwarped one of their human friends and pretty much fried his brain killing him.  
  
The second betrayal was when she admitted that the reason other then the baby dying that they had to return to Antar was because her protector Nascedo had made a deal with the rebel faction of Khivar... the Royal Four plus the King's heir and she'd be saved the others killed. Max sent her home rather than keep her on Earth for punishment ending their son's life. He didn't want that so he sent Tess home to explain how she screwed up.  
  
Zan agreed to return to Antar to help Tess and the boy. I agreed with him. The other three are more situated in Roswell then Zan is anywhere. As much as I didn't want Zan to leave I knew it had to be done.  
  
I didn't even bother to stay and see him leave. I could feel him leave. I returned to New York and my Daddy.   
  
Zan's disappearance though caused a reaction within my body. Ava and Max came up with the reasoning that my body and mind had become so use to Zan that I was going through withdrawl. Its been two months since that episode'  
  
Anai stares out the window of the bedroom remembering the first few weeks after Zan's disappearance.  
  
//Dr Immo looking over the pale and feverish teen. "If I didn't know any better I would say these symptoms are withdrawal."  
  
"But?" Irons demands  
  
"Her blood is clean... there are no drugs in her system."  
  
"Then sedate her until you can figure it out." Irons orders  
  
Dr Immo glances at Ian as the younger man tries to calm the teen down. "Fine."//  
  
Anai winces at the memory of the needles being inserted in her skin. She shakes her head looking back at her journal she begins to write  
  
'Dad sometimes checks on me at night. Irons hit him a few times for it but after a while he just let Dad alone. He doesn't know I can sense him but I do. He doesn't say he's worried but I can tell he is.'  
  
Anai hears a knock at the door "What?"  
  
The door opens and Ian enters "You are going to be late for school again." he reminds  
  
Anai groans closing her journal she tosses it in her backpack "Where are the car keys?"  
  
Ian holds them out "Here you left them downstairs again."  
  
Anai grabs her uniform blazer making her way out the door she stops to kiss her father's cheek. "Bye"  
  
Ian shakes his head as she rushes down the hallway.  
  
  
Midafternoon: Vorschlag Industries  
Irons grabs the phone as it rings a third time "Yes?"  
  
Ian stands in the corner head bowed  
  
"I will inform him. Thank you for calling." Irons hangs up standing he goes to the window "It seems as though Anai's temper has gotten the better of her."  
  
Ian lifts his head slightly "How so?"  
  
"She beat up one of the seniors at the school. The Headmaster wants to speak with you."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Go and take care of the situation. Then go keep an eye on fair Sara."  
  
Ian walks out of the room  
  
  
Headmaster's office  
Anai sits on the floor her back against the wall  
  
"Miss Nottingham are you sure you wouldn't rather sit in a chair?" asks the Headmaster concerned by the teen's lack of response. "Miss Nottingham would you like to discuss what's wrong?"  
  
"Mr Nottingham is here" the secretary announces entering the room  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Ian enters the office  
  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
  
As the door closes Ian crouches before Anai "Anai what happened?"  
  
Anai shrugs  
  
Ian sighs "I will go speak to the Headmaster and take you back to the estate."  
  
Anai nods  
  
Ian stands walking out of the office he finds the Headmaster talking with the redheaded friend of Anai's.  
  
"Mr Nottingham Miss Banner was just telling me about what occured."  
  
"Anai and I were walking down the hall and Scott made some remark about Zan and she just turned and decked him."  
  
"So it was not unprovoked." Ian says  
  
"No sir it was totally provoked. Scott and the others have been hassling her all year."  
  
"Hasseling her how?" asks the Headmaster  
  
"Making remarks. Few times touching her."  
  
Ian's eyes narrow at the mention of someone touching his daughter  
  
"Why was this not reported?" demands the Headmaster  
  
"Because Anai had a handle on it. He just went too far with the smart remarks." Celeste answers  
  
Ian looks at the Headmaster "Do you need to speak to her?"  
  
"No. Lets give her a few days. Mr Nottingham your daughter might benefit from some counseling. She's on three day suspension though."  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he returns to the Headmaster's office "Anai come on."  
  
Anai looks at her father and stands "How much trouble am I in?"  
  
"Three days suspension." Ian replies  
  
Anai nods "I need to grab my books from my locker." she follows her father out to the outer office  
  
  
2 hours later  
Anai curls up on the bed wearing a pair of Zan's boxers and a T-shirt her mind drifting to her love. Silent tears falling as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
Evening  
Ian knocks on Anai's door not getting an answer he enters the room to find Anai curled up on the bed. He smiles slightly going over he finds her holding her journal against her chest. Carefully he lifts the journal out of her embrace setting it on the nightstand.  
  
Sensing her father's presence "Hi Daddy" Anai yawns opens her eyes "What time is it?" she asks groggily  
  
"It is 6. I came up to see if you were coming down for dinner."  
  
Anai sits up "Thought Irons has a dinner meeting."  
  
"It was cancelled. Mr Franks had to go out of town last minute."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dinners in ten." Ian says  
  
"I'll be down in five."  
  
Ian nods walking out of the bedroom  
  
  
10 mins later  
"So Anai what are you plans during your suspension?" Irons asks as the three sit in the diningroom  
  
Anai shrugs looking up from her food "Homework mostly. Don't wanna get too far behind."  
  
"You need to control your anger."  
  
"I control my anger fine." Anai retorts "After all I've put up with the jocks and their annoying jokes since I started school. Big deal I decked one. I could have done worse." she grabs a roll standing "See ya. Don't do anything I would do" she calls hurrying out the door.  
  
"You do realize she does not have her drivers license Ian."  
  
Ian nods "Neither do I." he reminds  
  
"Yes but the way she drives she'll get pulled over."  
  
"I will speak with her about it later."  
  
  
After midnight  
Ava looks at Anai "I don't understand why people drink."  
  
Anai shrugs taking a swig of whiskey "I just do."  
  
"Anai I know you miss him but he'll be back." Ava assures "Zan loves you. I've never seen him smile like he does when your around."  
  
"This isn't about Zan."  
  
"Then why are you on your way to getting totally blasted?"  
  
"Feel like it." Anai replies taking another drink. "Hell I even like the hangover."  
  
"Your Pops isn't going to be happy about this." Ava remarks  
  
"Doesn't know where I am."  
  
"Zan said he lojacked the car."  
  
"Parked the car then walked here." Anai replies "Even if he does find me he most likely won't say anything."  
  
"Ain't much for talking is he."  
  
"No. Probably why we get along so well" she laughs "Besides he's probably keeping an eye on Pezzini."  
  
"Think they'll ever hook up?"  
  
"I wish. I like her. He seems happy after he sees her."  
  
"But it never lasts." Ava says sadly  
  
"No. Irons doesn't like it when anyone's happy. Let alone Dad." Anai swallows another mouthful of whiskey "I wish I could help him."  
  
"He has a destiny Anai. Just like you. Everyone has a destiny. Some good some bad."  
  
"I just don't want Dad's destiny to be destroyed by him."  
  
Ava nods "I know. Like someone once told me 'things turn out the way their meant to.' He'll find his way."  
  
Anai sighs "I know I just hope Irons won't kill him on the way."  
  
  
Dawn  
Ian awakens to the sound of his cellphone ringing. "Yes?"  
  
"This is Ava sorry for calling so early Mr Nottingham but I thought you'd want to know Anai is at my place. You might want to come pick her up she is totally out."  
  
Ian sighs "I will come and get her." he hangs up the phone  
  
  
30 mins later  
Ava opens the door to find Ian standing there "She's on the couch."  
  
Ian enters to find Anai unconscious on the couch "How much did she have to drink?"  
  
"Half a bottle of whiskey. Tried talking her out of it but..." Ava shrugs "She is stubborn."  
  
Ian nods picking Anai up. "Thank you for calling me."  
  
"Thought you'd be worried when you found out she didn't sleep in her bed." Ava says  
  
"Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me."  
  
"She's Zan's girl. I promised him I'd keep an eye on her."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Tell her I'll call her later."  
  
"I will." Ian replies carrying Anai down to the car  
  
  
20 mins later  
Ian carries Anai up to her bedroom laying her on the bed  
  
Anai stirs awake as she feels her shoes being removed. She sees her father looming over her "Hi Daddy." she slurs  
  
At her childish tone Ian smiles "Go back to sleep." he grabs her stuffed bear off the couch handing it to her.  
  
"Brownie" she says happily hugging the bear "thank you Daddy."  
  
"Go to sleep." he says after a moment he sees Anai fast asleep.  
  
  
Later that morning  
Sara hears a knock on her bedroom window. She turns to find Ian standing there going to the window she opens it "You know that's the first time you've knocked." she says moving aside to let Ian in.  
  
"Hello Sara."  
  
"Social call or does Irons want to see me for some obscure reason."  
  
Ian just stands there  
  
When he doesn't reply Sara looks at him seeing the look on his face "What's with the 'my dogs been shot' look?" she asks  
  
"Other than Anai you are the only person I trust." Ian admits  
  
Hearing his tone Sara frowns "What's wrong?"  
  
"He wants to send her away to school."  
  
Sara's about to reply when the tea-kettle whistles. Sara heads into the kitchen knowing Ian's following "And you don't want to send her away to school."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why does he want to send her away to school?" Sara asks pouring two mugs of tea. She looks at Ian sitting across from her.  
  
"She has been out of control since Zan left."  
  
"They break up?"  
  
Ian shakes his head  
  
"What ever Anai's done can't be as bad as what both of us probably did as teenagers."  
  
"I do not remember much about what I did then."  
  
"She's your typical teenager Ian... no matter the memories she gets from this." she gestures at the Witchblade.  
  
"The school suspended her."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Beating up one of the seniors."  
  
"Why'd she do it?"  
  
"Her friend Celeste said that since Anai started school some of the boys have been bothering her. Since Zan left she's been..."  
  
"Emotional."  
  
Ian shrugs "Lost her temper a few times. Threw a plate at Mr Irons"  
  
"Oh really" Sara says amused  
  
"She's been drinking almost every night that she goes out. She has gotten into a few fights at night."  
  
"She's your daughter Ian not Irons. If you don't want to send her away to school then tell him."  
  
Ian stares into the mug his mind hit with the thoughts of possible punishments he could receive for saying no.  
  
'He's scared of saying no.' "Ian where is Zan? Last time I saw those two they were pretty much attached at the lips."  
  
"Zan had to go home thought it better if Anai stayed here."  
  
"She isn't taking it too well is she."  
  
Ian shakes his head "No. She spends most her time alone or with Ava."  
  
"Ian you have to do what you think is best for Anai. If you think its best for her to go away to school then send her."  
  
"I think I would miss her too much." Ian says his voice soft  
  
Sara takes a sip of tea "How long were you apart?"  
  
"Ten years. Last time I had seen her was on her sixth birthday."  
  
"Well what are you going to do when she goes away to college?" Sara asks with a grin  
  
"Large phone bill and a lot of air miles." Ian says with a faint smile  
  
"I bet." Sara chuckles "Where is Anai?"  
  
"Sleeping through her hangover. I never understood why people drink" Ian says thoughtfully  
  
"Never been drunk?"  
  
Ian shakes his head "Punishment would have been worse then the hangover."  
  
"Well the hangovers a bitch so you lucked out."  
  
Ian notices the clock on the microwave "I better return." he stands giving Sara a small smile "Thank you."  
  
"Any time Nottingham." Sara smiles watching as Ian walks out of the apartment. "Good luck" she whispers  
  
  
That afternoon: Vorschlag Industries  
"Ian have you thought about what we discussed?" Irons asks without looking up from his work.  
  
Ian stands before the desk his head bowed "I did."  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
"I do not want to send her away to school." Ian says dreading his Master's reaction.  
  
Irons stands going around to stand beside Ian "And why is that?"  
  
"She is my daughter and I do not believe it is in her best interest to go away to school."  
  
Irons grabs Ian by his hair "And how do you know what is in her best interest?"  
  
"I kept her away from you for 16 years." Ian retorts wincing as Irons backhands him  
  
"You have been getting quite insolent over the last few months Ian."  
  
Ian stares at the floor "You want to keep track of Anai. Sending her away to school will only result in her running away."  
  
"Then you will just find her." Irons retorts  
  
"I spent ten years looking for her... I never found   
her."  
  
"She's just a kid Ian she would have a hard time hiding on her own."  
  
"She has the same intelligence I did at her age plus her street skills she could hide out anywhere."  
  
"So you are going to defy me over a child?!"  
  
Ian meets Irons gaze "Over my child... yes." he looks back down waiting for the next blow to come. When it doesn't he continues "I would do anything for Anai... even go against you."  
  
"Go." Irons orders  
  
Ian walks out of the office  
  
TBC.... 


	7. Chapters 9 and 10 (low R for Sexual cont...

Chapter 9  
4 months later  
Sara stares at the indicator in her hand "This can't be happening" she mutters. Sliding to the floor of the bathroom her back to the wall she pulls her knees up to her chest.  
Ian climbs through the unlocked window in the bedroom to find Sara's bed empty while Ana sleeps in her crib.  
Sara looks down to see the Witchblade purr and blush. She stands making her way to the bathroom door. She stands there knowing Ian's watching her his dark eyes concerned.  
Seeing the stunned look on Sara's face Ian moves closer "Sara?" he touches her cheek lightly "What is wrong?"  
Sara stares at him "Ian..." she slides to the floor looking at the Witchblade "Damn things supposed to be part of me yet it left me hanging in the wind." she mutters  
"Sara did something happen with the Witchblade?"  
Sara closes her eyes leaning her head against the wall "I'm pregnant" she says softly. After a second she looks at Ian.  
"Are you sure?" Ian asks softly  
"I took five tests... all of them were positive." she closes her eyes swallowing hard.  
"Sara" he reaches out touching her cheek  
Sara looks at him taking the bracelet off she kisses him pouring all her fear and desperation into it.  
  
Later  
Sara watches as Ian gently trails his fingers over her skin his face intense. "Ian what's wrong?"  
"He will not be happy" he moves down the bed nuzzling her middle  
Sara squirms ticklish at the feeling of his beard against her skin. She reaches down stroking his hair "It doesn't concern him." she reaches down her finger under his chin she lifts his head. "Ian I'll take responsibility for Ana and the baby"  
Ian moves up her body face to face he speaks "I am not going to walk away from you and our children Sara." he says his eyes serious "I never could." he closes his eyes "I just do not want that to happen again."  
"Ian he won't hurt us. I know you don't want to lose another child... we'll do whatever we can to make sure that won't happen."  
Ian looks at her then leans down kissing her lightly "I love you" he says softly his eyes searching hers  
Sara smiles at him her thumb running over his lower lip "Ian I love you" she says. She watches as his eyes brighten momentarily as a small smile appears then disappears. "Wow that's a first."  
Ian tilts his head  
"You just smiled... not like the smirk you get when you make me jump."  
Ian looks down  
Sara smiles rolling him onto his back she kisses him "You definately got a cute smile Nottingham." She sits up looking down at him. Her fingers trailing over the scars on his chest and arms. She leans down pressing her lips against a jagged scar on his chest.  
Ian just watches her silently then pulls her down atop him.  
Sara kisses his neck. The two remain silent just holding each other.  
Finally Ian speaks "I should go"  
Sara sighs moving off him she watches as he dresses "Ever wonder if you'll ever be able to stay all night?"  
Ian pauses in his dressing and looks at Sara "One day" he promises then returns to dressing.  
Sara chuckles  
Ian looks at her quizzically  
Sara smiles at him blinking back tears "Wow... we're going to have a baby." she says awed  
Ian sits on the edge of the bed leaning down kissing her tenderly "A baby... our baby." he stares at her "Be careful Sara"  
"I will. Besides the Blade has protected me" she frowns "Ian has a Wielder ever been pregnant while wearing the Blade?"  
"I do not know."  
"I guess we'll just have to see." Sara sighs giving him a small smile  
Ian kisses her again then straightens up pulling on his sweater. He goes to the livingroom where he pulls on his boots and overcoat. He picks up the discarded Witchblade from the floor returning to the loft he hands it to Sara.  
"Mmm thanks" she says putting it back on  
"I will see you later" he says opening the window  
Sara watches him close the window then a moment later he disappears. Sara sighs resting her hands over her middle she tilts her head "I hope your happy in there kid." she inhales sharply as an image hits her mind  
  
Sara grins "Wow" she looks at the bracelet seeing what she refers to has the happy calm colors. "Too bad you didn't show me that earlier... would have saved me a lot of money."  
  
2 days later  
Sara stands on the roof of the precinct looking out over the city.  
"Deep thoughts my Sara" Ian says softly as he joins her  
"Something weird happened the other night after you left."  
"What?" Ian asks concerned  
Sara looks at him a smile appearing "It showed me the baby." she answers her fingers touching the stone of the bracelet absently  
Ian looks at the Witchblade then at Sara "It is a part of you."  
"I went to the doctor this morning... she said everything is normal and that her best guess is that I'm about four and a half weeks." she runs her fingers through her hair "She was amazed that I got pregnant even with being on the Pill"  
"You are amazing" Ian says his eyes gentle  
Sara's about to reply when the door leading down opens.  
"Pez" Jake calls  
Sara looks over to see her blond partner searching the rooftop for her. She looks back at Ian "You better go... we don't need you two fighting"  
Ian nods "I will see you later" he promises  
Sara looks over to see Jake getting closer she turns back to Ian only to find him gone "I hate it when he does that" she mutters  
"Hey Pez I've been looking all over for you." Jake says  
"Taking a little breather." Sara replies "What's going on?"  
"We've got a new vic. Boss wants us there"  
Sara nods "Lets go then Partner."  
  
7 PM  
"Ana stop" Sara yelps as the eleven month old baby splashes water  
Ana grins innocently at her mother then her eyes widen holding out her arms towards the door.  
Sara glances over her shoulder to find Ian standing there watching them. She looks at Ana "Wave to Daddy"  
Ana rubs at her eyes sleepily in response  
"Someones going to bed early" Sara lifts Ana out of the tub setting her on the floor she grabs a towel bundling her up.  
"Has she been sleeping?" Ian asks  
"Mmm" Sara nods "Jas said she wouldn't go down for her afternoon nap. Her teeth have been bothering her lately." she informs Ian as she stands with Ana in her arms. She heads out of the bathroom up to the loft. She sets Ana on the changing table quickly she dries her off then rediapers her. She grabs a clean sleeper out of the drawer putting it on Ana. Sara moves to put Ana in her crib when the baby whimpers clinging to her. She sighs going over she sets Ana on her bed. She lays down beside the baby then looks at Ian.  
Ian nods removing his boots he curls his body around Sara's his arm around her waist with his hand splayed across her middle. His other hand laced with Sara's resting on Ana's chest. "My family." he says possesively  
Sara tilts her head and smiles resting her free hand over his over her middle "For as long as you want us."  
"Forever?"  
"Then forever it is." The two remain silent watching as Ana drifts off to sleep.  
  
30 mins later  
Sara looks at Ana then looks at Ian over her shoulder "I'm going to go put her in the crib." she untangles herself from Ian's embrace then carefully picks up the sleeping baby. After setting Ana in the crib she turns to find Ian watching her thoughtfully. Moving up the foot of the bed she leans down kissing him.  
Ian pulls her down holding her close.  
Sara lifts her head "You seem to be in touching mood."  
"I have missed you." he strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers "It is getting harder to be apart." he says "I wake up thinking of you and Ana and now the new life. As I do when I sleep."  
"Is there no way to get away from him?"  
"Death... us or him. I do not want you to die and yet I cannot kill him."  
"Ian what does he have on you that make you stay?"  
"Other than you and the babies safety..." he closes his eyes "Since I was a child he has had me put under numerous behavioral modifications."  
"Like what?"  
"Words... lights. I do not know precisely I do not remember what happens during those black-outs. All I know is what happens after." he looks at her then his hands "Sometimes I come out of it to find blood on my hands." he clenches his hands  
Sara kisses his knuckles "It is his fault Ian... you wouldn't have done it on your own."  
"He has tried to use it to get me to kill you." he admits. He looks at her "But you are too imbedded in me for it to work."  
Sara strokes his face her eyes widening at the images  
  
Sara shakes off the vision looking at Ian "You could have killed me and spared yourself that pain."  
"I would never hurt you... I was born to protect you. Every lifetime I have sworn to die for you Sara... and that is what I will do no matter the lifetime. All the pain is worth it knowing you are alive and never feeling what I have had to feel. You are what I have lived for all of these years Sara, the only one I have ever loved."  
Sara kisses him gently then lays back down her head cradled in the crook of his neck. "Its funny you know everything about me yet all I know about you is what I figured out on my own."  
"What do you want to know?" Ian asks running his hand over her arm  
Sara props her head up on her hand looking down at Ian. "Ian what happened to your parents?" she asks curiously  
Ian closes his eyes momentarily "I do not remember them. They were killed when I was a boy."  
"And you've been with Irons since"  
Ian nods "He has always kept me close. Tutors growing up. The only time I ever left was when he sent me away to join the military and even then he kept an eye on me. I advanced quickly as a result of my training with the trainers and tutors he hired."  
"How old were you when you got involved with the Black Dragons?" Sara asks curiously  
Ian looks at her "You do not know? I know that Gabriel has researched me. I maybe sheltered from most things in the world but he made sure I was educated in everything."  
"OK Gabe did check you out when we first met." Sara admits "But it was over 2 years ago."  
"Mmm" Ian leans forward kissing her gently "You should get some rest my love."  
Sara glances at the clock "How long can you stay?"  
"A while"  
Sara yawns  
A small smile appears on Ian's face his hands going to the button of her jeans.  
"Like the thought" she grins  
"Not tonight my Sara." he chuckles kissing her cheek. "Tonight you need your sleep." he moves down the bed pulling her jeans off tossing them on the floor. Seeing her shirt move up as she stretches Ian moves up his lips brushing over her bare skin. He pulls the covers up laying down beside her he pulls her into his arms. "Sleep my Sara." he says soothingly as he kisses her head.  
Sara smiles drifting off to sleep in Ian's arms.  
  
Next morning: 6 AM  
Sara awakens to the sound of the alarm clock blaring. Rolling over she hits it. Sitting up she stretches her arms over her head. She notices a piece of paper on the nightstand with her name written on it. She grabs it opening it she reads  
'Sara,  
I will see you and Anastasia as soon as I can get away. Be careful I will be watching over you.  
Forever your servant,  
Ian Christian Nottingham.'  
Sara grins folding up the note she puts it in her nightstand drawer. She stands checking on Ana she makes her way into the kitchen turning on the TV as she passes the livingroom. She takes the bottles of prenatal pills out of the cabinet. 'Ugh these things are hard to swallow.' she downs them wincing. "Danny" she calls knowing her partner will answer within moments  
"What can I do for you Partner?" Danny asks  
Sara looks at her ghost friend "Can you keep an eye on Ana for me... I need to take a shower."  
"Sure"  
"Thanks" she grins heading into the bathroom  
  
Hour and a half later  
Sara opens the door to find Jas standing there. "Morning." she moves back to the kitchen picking up her bowl of cereal.  
Jas grins "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine right now." Sara replies finishing her glass of juice. "Ana has a doctors appointment at 2. The number and address are on the counter. Carseats over there" she nods towards the door. "The papers you might need for her are on the counter. Her pediatrician is Dr Erin Roberts." glancing at her watch Sara sighs "I better get going. I'm going to be late." she pulls on her jacket stopping to kiss Ana's head. "Oh she still needs breakfast." she says hurrying out of the apartment.  
  
Precinct  
Sara enters the doors to find Jake waiting "Hey Partner." she greets  
"Hey Pez. Your on time."  
"Ana slept through the night so did I." she shrugs  
"Ready to get to work?"  
"Anything new?" Sara asks  
"Nope mostly paperwork"  
Sara groans "Great my favorite thing."  
  
Hour later  
"Pez I'm going on a coffee run... want one?"  
Sara frowns remembering the doctor's words 'No coffee.' she mentally growls then looks at Jake "No but could you get me a juice."  
"Sure what kind?"  
"Whatevers there" Sara replies  
"Be right back... don't finish the paperwork without me." the blond ex-Surfer grins before disappearing.  
"No problem" Sara calls. She settles back taking a break to rest her hand. Her cell phone rings she grabs it "Pezzini."  
"You of all people turned down coffee."  
Sara smiles "How'd you know about that?"  
"I have my ways." Ian says mysteriously  
Hearing that Sara frowns "Are you stalking me again? Haven't we talked about that?"  
"I do not consider it stalking... more like checking up on my favorite lady."  
"Where are you?"  
"Step outside your office look to the left."  
Sara stands stepping outside her office she looks to the left she smiles seeing Ian standing there partially hidden behind a wall. She leans against the doorframe and rests her arm over her middle. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you."  
"And didn't want Jake to see you."  
"I still do not trust him." Ian says with a growl  
"Well I do and Ana likes him."  
"How long until he returns?"  
"About five more minutes. He tends to get sidetracked with the secretaries and any female he finds attractive." she sees a blond woman glance at Ian. "Seems like you get the same attention."  
"The only attention I want is from you."  
"And you have it. Is checking up on me the only reason your here?"  
"No... but it is the best."  
"As much as I love the flattery why are you here?"  
"He wanted me to warn you a new version of the White Bulls is starting to form."  
"Why would he want me to know?" Sara asks "He was part of the original"  
"He did not tell me just wanted you and McCartey to know."  
"Thanks I'll tell him."  
"I better go. I have to go out of town with him for a few days. I will try to get a hold of you within a few days."  
"He's taking you with him? Doesn't he usually leave you behind so you can keep track of me?" She asks tilting her head  
"Yes" Ian nods "but he wants me around for some reason."  
"Is he up to something?"  
"He is always up to something"  
"Good point."  
"McCartey is coming back."  
Sara glances over her shoulder then looks back to see Ian gone "Ian?"  
"Be careful Sara."  
"You too." Sara says as he hangs up. She returns to her office sitting down.  
Jake enters the office "I got you apple... how's that?"  
"Fine. Thanks" Sara says taking the drink she opens it. "I just got an interesting call."  
"New case?" he asks sitting down  
"No" she looks towards the open door then back at Jake "I was informed that a new version of the White Bulls is being formed."  
"Who told you that?" Jake asks suspiciously  
"Informat"  
"Who?"  
Sara looks at the door then at Jake "I'm in the mood for a Egg McMuffin."  
Jake nods knowing his partners thoughts. The two stand making their way out of their office.  
  
15 mins later  
Sara and Ian sit down inside the McDonalds their drinks and food before them.  
"What's this about the White Bulls reforming?"  
"That's what my informant said."  
"Nottingham?"  
"If it is does it matter?"  
"No I guess not. He usually is right." Jake says reluctantly  
"Your still mad about him beating the crap out of you"  
Jake winces "It hurt."  
"He thought you were betraying me."  
"Why would he care? He's an assassin."  
"Not by choice." Sara says sadly  
"How so?"  
Sara shakes her head "Its a long story. Look I know you two have issues but you and he are both going to have to deal with the fact that both of you are in my life."  
"Your my partner, my buddy. I worry."  
"Jake I'm a big girl I can handle Ian and any thing else in my life."  
"Does Anastasia like him?" Jake asks  
"She hasn't been around him much... but I thinks she likes him. He doesn't really make his visits while she's awake." she takes a bite out of her Egg McMuffin. "Look Irons told him to warn us. I guess their thinking the heads of the White Bulls might try something."  
"Have you told Gabe?"  
"Not yet. I'm going to stop by after work. He's been working full out these last few days."  
"Doing what?"  
"He didn't say."  
"We better get back to work. We still have major amount of files to go through."  
Sara nods finishing off her Egg McMuffin.  
  
That evening  
Sara enters the apartment to find Ana on the floor with Ian beside her. "I thought you were leaving town"  
"He decided that it would be best if I stayed behind"  
Sara nods removing her jacket tossing on the couch she looks around not finding the nanny. "Where's Jas?" she asks settling beside Ian and Ana on the floor  
"She just left a few minutes ago."  
Ana crawls onto her father's lap leaning forward she rests her head on her mother's leg.  
"What did she say about Ana's doctor's appointment?"  
"That everything was fine. I managed to talk him into giving me the files on her."  
"And?"  
"Nothing from what I can tell is out of the ordinary."  
"I'll have Gabe look at them find someone who can tell us more."  
"He has the records. I dropped them off on my way here." he leans over nuzzling her neck "I have missed you my Sara" he purrs "I do not like being apart from you and Ana. I am glad he did not make me go with him."  
"So am I."  
Ana sits up grabs hold of their shirts tugging  
"What's going on little miss?" Sara asks smoothing the baby's dark hair.  
Ian pulls back from nuzzling Sara's neck to pick up his daughter. The two just watch each other almost silently communicating.  
Sara smiles "Staying for dinner?"  
"Taken care of." Ian replies tearing his eyes away from Ana "Should be here within the hour."  
"Mmm like how you think" she says sleepily  
"Tired?"  
Sara shrugs "I haven't had any coffee all day of course I'm tired."  
"You are addicted to coffee." Ian says  
"Am not"  
Ian looks at her "You have six different types of coffee in the kitchen. Coffee flavored ice cream and coffee flavored chocolate. You normally drink about five or six cups of coffee by mid afternoon. You are on a first name basis with every coffee place in this neighborhood, around the precinct and near Gabriel's."  
"And how do you know that?"  
Ian brushes his hand over her cheek "I know all there is to know about you. From how you got the scar on your foot to the first guy you kissed."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"He's done research on you. I have read it."  
Sara groans "Is there nothing sacred from that man."  
"No"  
"OK I admit it have a coffee problem... there's no twelve step program for that." she reminds  
Ian rests his large hand over her stomach "And this?"  
Sara smiles "OK there is a nine month program... but once this kid is born I'm back on caffeine and coffee and everything else I'm not supposed to have." she trails her fingers over the back of his hand.  
"That is your choice."  
"You know Nottingham one day we are going to have to work on your fun side." Sara says  
"My fun is watching over you. Seeing how you react to everyday things." he kisses Sara's cheek then looks at Ana crawling along the floor near them. "Seeing how Ana reacts to things. To me those things are fun."  
"What about when you were a kid... did he even let you have fun?"  
"Not the normal type of fun. His idea of fun..." he shakes his head  
"Was probably freaky as hell"  
"There are good things about him."  
"You can't believe that." Sara argues  
"He taught me a lot of things... art, life, history, the world. He may not be much on showing emotions other than anger but he always made sure I got the best."  
"In-between treating you like crap and beating the daylights out of you."  
Ian shrugs "If it had not been for him I would have ended up in an orphange somewhere. We never would have met."  
"Something tells me we still would have met Nottingham. Who knows we might have met when we were kids." she smiles slightly "Wonder if we would have gotten along as kids." the two sit there thinking and watching their daughter play.  
  
2 hours later  
Sara sighs leaning back against Ian as they sit in the bathtub. "Are you going to be able to stay the night?"  
Ian brings her hand to his lips "I have to return to the mansion sometime tonight otherwise they will be forced to tell him I have been gone. I will stay as long as I can."  
"Mmm goody."  
  
December 2, 2003: Apartment  
"I can't believe she's one" Sara says as she and Ian lay on the bed with Ana between them. "I can't believe he gave you her birth certificate"  
"She seems to be worn out."  
"She ran Gabe and Jas ragged playing."  
"He asked me to give you something." Ian says reaching into his pocket he pulls out an envelope.  
Sara groans "What is he up to?"  
"Its stock in all of his companies... approximate worth is fifty thousand. Also a check in there for five thousand to open a savings account for her."  
"Does he think he can buy anything"  
"Yes."  
"I'm surprised he didn't show up today."  
"He would have but he had meetings all day."  
Sara looks at Ana "I think we've lucked out that he hasn't tried to see her." she covers the baby with a blanket "I wonder how she'd react to seeing him."  
"If we are lucky we will never have to find out."  
Sara groans rolling to her feet she sprints to the bathroom  
Ian stands with Ana in his arms he sets her in the crib then follows Sara leaning over the toilet gagging trying to keep her hair back. Grabbing a elastic band he kneels behind her carefully gathering her hair back he secures it.  
Sara groans her stomach still churning "Thanks"  
Ian moves to his feet filling a glass with water handing it to Sara he kneels beside her.  
Sara smiles to herself at Ian's silent attention and care of her. She rinses her mouth of the taste of bile then slowly stands with Ian's help. She grabs the bottle of mouthwash that sits on the edge of the sink.  
Ian stands there his eyes unwavering as he takes in the whole episode.   
Sensing his worry Sara spits out the mouthwash looking at Ian she gives him a reassuring smile then moves into his arms. She rests her head on chest listening to his beating heart.  
Ian wraps his arms around her.  
"Ian" Sara lifts her head "I'm going to need to tell Vickie, Jake and Gabe that I'm pregnant. Their getting suspicious of a bunch of stuff."  
Ian nods "It probably is a good time for them to know." the remain silent for a moment when Ian's phone rings breaking their silence. "It is probably Mr Irons" he pulls away going to his overcoat on the couch. He grabs the phone before it rings a third time. "Yes?"  
Sara watches as his almost relaxed form returns to his predator. 'Irons what now.'  
"I will be there right away." he hangs up looking at Sara as he pulls on his overcoat. "I have to go."  
"What did he want?"  
"He has something he wants me to take care of." Ian stops before her his eyes flickering between the emotions he shows to her and the coldness the rest of the world sees. "I will see you later my Sara."  
Sara smiles "Goodnight Ian."  
Ian leans down kissing her gently "Sleep well"  
"Be careful" she warns as he walks to the door  
Ian nods walking out the door.  
Sara locks the door behind him. "Time for bed" she yawns walking back up to the bed she stops before the crib smiling at the sight of Anastasia asleep in her crib "Happy Birthday Anastasia."  
  
Chapter 10  
Christmas Day: 12:30 AM  
'Thank god she slept through midnight mass' Sara sighs as she enters the apartment with a sleeping Ana in her arms. She smiles seeing Ian standing at the window his profile highlighted by the Christmas tree lights. She goes to his side and looks out the snow covered city. "I love it when we have a snowy Christmas" Sara shifts Ana in her arms. "I'm going to go put her down." she makes her way to the bedroom turning the lamp on setting Ana on the changing table.  
Ian sits on the foot of the bed watching silently as Sara chasing Ana. "Do you believe in God?"  
Sara glances at Ian seeing the curiousity in his eyes "That's something you've never asked me." she looks at Ana as she removes the dirty diaper "I don't know if I believe in God. I do but I don't. I believe there's something up there watching out for everyone."  
"Why go to Mass then?" Ian asks  
Sara rediapers the baby then buttons up her sleeper. "Mostly because that was how I was raised. Mass on Christmas Eve and Easter. Mom used to drag us there." she lifts Ana off the changing table turning to look at Ian. "I guess its just habit that I go now."  
Ian nods  
"Do you believe in God?" Sara asks  
"I do not know. I rarely think about higher powers... I have enough with one as it is."  
"Wow sarcasm... you know Nottingham I think you've been hanging around me too much."  
"There is no such thing as too much time with you." he says almost shyly  
Sara smiles turning she sets Ana in her crib the pulls off her boots going over she sets a knee on either side of his legs her hands on his shoulders. "Merry Christmas Ian."  
Ian smiles slightly "Merry Christmas my Sara." he wraps one arm around her waist his other hand caressing her cheek. "I wish I could spend the day with you and Ana."  
"What do you two do on Christmas Day?" Sara asks curiously  
"I have to join him for brunch and dinner."  
"That's all you do?"  
"It depends on his mood."  
Sara kisses him deeply then grins "I guess then I'll have to make it up to you for having to have a boring Christmas day." Her hands go to the hem of her sweater and undershirt pulling it off over her head tossing it on the floor.  
  
Later  
Sara runs her fingers through Ian's hair as he rests. She notices the Witchblade on her wrist "What the..."  
Ian lifts his head from her chest  
Sara holds up her arm "I took it off... it never returns to my wrist when we're together. I always have to put it back on."  
Ian frowns "What do you feel?"  
Sara stares at the stone shaking her head "Nothing." A moment later the bedside phone rings Sara grabs it before it can wake Ana. "Pezzini."  
"Detective have you heard from Ian?"  
"No he's probably outside spying on me. Why?"  
"I have tried to reach him but his phone is not on."  
"I'd go to the window and yell at him but people are sleeping." she watches as Ian sits up she grabs his hand. "If he stops by I'll tell him your looking for him." she hangs up  
"I should go" Ian says  
"Might want to take a shower we tend to work up a sweat." she smirks  
Ian kisses her then gets out of bed making his way to the bathroom  
Sara shakes her head getting out of bed she pulls on a pair of panties and a shirt making her way into the kitchen as she hears the shower turn on. She passes Ian's overcoat then grins 'He does need an excuse of why he didn't answer his phone.' she fishes the small cell phone out of his pocket then goes into the kitchen.  
A moment later Ian walks out of the bathroom a towel around his waist he finds Sara twirling a meat tenderizer a wicked smile on her face. "What did you do?" he asks suspiciously as he finds his boxers on the stairs  
"Oh nothing much... helped with your excuse of why you didn't answer your phone."  
"How so?" Ian asks finding his jeans he pulls them on going into the kitchen he finds his phone on the cutting table smashed. He lifts his brow "Good excuse."  
"I thought so" she says proudly  
Ian shakes his head going back up to the sleeping area looking for the rest of his clothes.  
Sara puts his broken phone back into his pocket then carries it up to the bedroom finding Ian pulling on his boots. "Be here tonight?"  
"If I can." he pulls on his overcoat he stops before the crib checking on Ana. 'Sweet dreams my child'  
Sara touches his hand "Be careful Ian"  
Ian nods looking at Sara "I will." he kisses her forehead "Get some sleep. I will see you later." he goes to the window opening it he climbs out.  
Sara goes to the window to find him gone she smiles pulling the curtains closed checking on Ana she crawls into bed. "Goodnight Ian."  
  
Irons Mansion: Half hour later  
Ian enters the study  
"Where have you been Ian? I have been trying to reach you."  
Hearing Irons tone Ian winces "I was keeping an eye on Sara like you asked."  
"Did the Witchblade activate?"  
Ian shakes his head "She has not used it in a few days."  
"Why am I feeling nothing from it." Irons mutters he looks at Ian "I spoke to her. She said she did not see you"  
"I stayed back. I did not want to disrupt her at Mass."  
"What about your phone? Why was it off?"  
"Its broken." Ian admits 'By a meat tenderizer.' he inwardly chuckles  
Irons nods "I will have another one activated for you." he sits down silently dismissing Ian.  
Ian backs out of the study closing the doors behind him he makes his way up to his rooms his mind going over what Irons said about not feeling anything from the Witchblade. 'Why is it not active?'  
Irons stands infront of the fireplace staring at the flame 'Something is going on.'  
  
Mid morning  
Sara looks at Ana standing at the coffee table as she makes breakfast she hears a knock at the door. She wipes her hands off going to the door she finds Gabe standing there. "Hey"  
"I bring juice and gifts"  
"I miss my coffee."  
"Well its not good for my niece or nephew." Gabe says cheekily  
"Don't lecture me" Sara scowls  
"I won't." he follows her into the kitchen setting the container of juice "Need help?"  
"Can you keep an eye on Ana... she's been going nuts all morning."  
"Have a short night?" Gabe asks  
"Didn't get home from Mass until almost 1." Sara replies "And little miss woke up cheerful. And I can't have my coffee. And I'm pregnant"  
"And you miss Nottingham"  
"Ahh" Sara starts as ghost Danny appears  
"Sorry Pez" Danny says sheepishly  
"Uh is that who I think it is?" Gabe asks  
"Yes its Danny. How many times have I told you don't do that."  
Gabe looks at Ana seeing the one year olds eyes locked on her mother arguing with air. "So Ana what's going on?"  
"Danny don't show up like that... people think I'm insane. Good thing its only Gabe that's here."  
"Hey" Gabe protests  
"You know what I mean"  
"You've never been worried about what people think of you."  
"Yeah well I do now that Ana's with me. You know Irons would do anything to get custody of her. If people think I'm nuts because I'm talking to my dead partner then if he wanted he'd get custody."  
"OK OK. Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas" Danny says holding his hands up in defense  
Sara groans "Sorry Danny I have had a long morning. I miss my coffee. I'm pregnant"  
"Hormonal" Danny adds  
"Hey if you weren't dead" Sara threatens  
"I'm going" Danny says  
"Want help?" Gabe asks  
"Sure. Put Ana in the playpen and set the table."  
Gabe puts the baby in the playpen "So how's Nottingham?"  
"Fine." Sara replies pausing in cutting up fruit as she hears the door open she looks up to see Jas and Jake enter. "Hey"  
"Pez Merry Christmas" Jake grins setting the bag down he goes over grabbing her in a big hug lifting her off her feet.  
"Jake put me down the eggs are going to burn" Sara laughs  
Jake puts her back on her feet "Don't want that."  
"OK guys lets finish up setting the table" Jas says shaking her head as she lifts Ana out of the playpen putting her on the playpen "Hands up"  
Ana holds up her arms as Jas secures the tray.  
"Good girl" Jas praises  
Ana puts her arms down banging on the tray.  
"She seems in a good mood" Jake says grabbing glasses out of the cabinets  
"She's been hyper all morning." Sara says "foods up" she announces setting the eggs on the counter taking the warmed rolls out of the oven.  
"Food" Gabe says happily. Within minutes the friends are sitting at the table eating and talking.  
Sara grabs a roll tearing it she puts part of it on the highchair tray. "There"  
Ana grins grabbing the food chewing on it  
"How many teeth is she on?" Jake asks  
"Five. I think a new one's coming in" Sara replies  
"What's everyone's plan for the rest of the day?" Jas asks  
"I'm heading out to Cali this afternoon." Jake says  
"Party with some friends." Gabe answers  
"Nothing other than sleep. What about you?"  
Jas shrugs "Might go visit some friends."  
"Don't worry Pez I'll be back in time to help you with the paperwork" Jake assures.  
"You better... there is nothing I hate more."  
"Except Irons"  
"And Dante" Jake chimes in  
"And when Nottingham appears out of nowhere" Jas adds  
"Yeah" Sara says thinking back to all the times Ian showed up out of nowhere to warn her or to give her something.  
"Oh boy she's got that look" Jake groans  
"He's not so bad... sure he can scare the daylights out of you"  
"Beat the crap out of you" Jake mutters  
"That was your own fault... you should have been honest with Pez" Gabe says  
"I know" Jake grumbles  
Ana bangs on her tray  
Jas sets a piece of fruit on the tray for her.  
"So speaking of Nottingham where is he?" Jake asks "I would have thought he'd make an appearance already."  
"No he won't. He has to spend brunch and dinner with Irons."  
"Talk about mood killer" Gabe says  
"Wonder what they talk about at the dinner table." Jake muses  
"I doubt much." Sara says  
"Those two aren't very talkative" Gabe says "I doubt they say much"  
"Irons can get talkative if its a topic he likes." Sara shrugs  
  
Hour later  
"Thanks for breakfast Pez" Jake says after the group clears the table and opens presents. "I'd stick around but I don't want to miss my flight. Mom's already upset I wasn't able to get home for Christmas day. She'll have my head if I don't make it at all." he pulls on his coat.  
Sara says goodbye to her friends then after they leave she sets Ana in the playpen then starts cleaning up.  
  
Few hours later  
Ian sits on the edge of the bed watching as Sara and Ana sleep. Reaching out he smoothes Sara's hair back and slowly she stirs.  
Feeling the soft and familiar touch Sara sighs slowly opens her eyes she smiles sleepily. "Ian" she sits up stretching "I thought he put you on house arrest." she says her hand resting on his cheek  
"He wanted me to bring you something."  
"Ian" Sara's about to continue when she hears a sniffle. Looking over they see Ana watching them sleepily.  
Ana grins clapping her hands crawling over to Ian chattering happily.  
Ian lifts her onto his lap as he reaches into his coat pocket pulling out an envelope handing it to Sara. "He said use it for Ana."  
Sara opens the envelope finding a bunch of money. "How much?"  
"Twenty thousand."  
Sara hands the envelope to him "You do something with it."  
"He wants you to use it for Ana"  
"Ian IA is getting nosy about Ana and how I am disappearing all the time. I'm trying to stay under the radar with them."  
Ian nods "I will do something with the money but its yours and Ana's." he puts it back in his pocket bringing out a small velvet box handing it to Sara avoiding Ana's grasping hands.  
Sara opens it to find a silver chain with a pendent the same red as the Witchblades stone. "Ian its gorgeous... thank you"  
Ian nods "Ana's present will be here in a few days."  
Sara stands going to her dresser she picks up a wrapped gift returning to the bed she hands it to Ian. "Merry Christmas Ian" she says kissing his cheek she takes Ana from his lap.  
Ian removes the wrapping paper to find a wooden box with his family seal on it. He swallows opening the box to find a picture of a small boy and a couple 'My parents' he realizes after a second "How did..." he looks at Sara surprised  
"I went through back newspapers from England and found out that some of your parents things were put up for auction. Gabe found the box and tracked down some friends of your parents and got the picture."  
Ian stares at the picture "I had almost forgotten what they looked like." he says sadly  
"Now you won't" Sara replies. She looks at Ana beside them on her back playing with her feet.  
"Sara" Ian says softly unsure of what to say  
Sara grins "You know Nottingham you were a cute kid."  
Ian pulls her into a desperate hug "I love you Sara" he whispers  
Sara wraps her arms around his neck "I love you too Ian"  
After a moment Ian breaks the hug glancing at the clock "I should go"  
Sara nods sadly pulling Ana onto her lap.  
Ian leans down kissing Ana's head "I will see you in a few days." he assures  
"OK" she watches as he walks down the steps and out the door locking it behind him. After a moment she looks down at Ana "Well little miss lets get you cleaned up."  
  
New Years Eve  
"I hate working on New Years Eve" Jake grumbles as he and Sara sit at the desk filling out paperwork.  
"Know the feeling." Sara says standing she stretches  
Jake leans back "You know Pez you should tell the Cap"  
"I'm not showing and I'm staying out of trouble."  
"I can't believe Nottingham hasn't locked you in a closet."  
"Why would he?"  
"Its his personality... you know how guard doggish he gets."  
Sara shrugs "He watches out for me but he doesn't run my life."  
Jake looks at her "Does he know?"  
Sara nods  
"Has he told Irons?"  
"No."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do" Sara yawns "come on lets get this done." she says looking at the paperwork. 


	8. Chapters 11 and 12 (minor violence)

Chapter 11  
2 months later  
"I'm going to get you Pezzini" a man yells as he's led away by the cops. "They can't keep me locked up."  
At his words Pez shivers involuntarily.  
"You OK Sara?" Captain Santos asks seeing the look  
Sara nods glancing at the Witchblade seeing the colors swirl.  
"Now that that case is done you are on official desk duty Pezzini" the Captain says sternly  
"But" Sara protests  
The Captain holds up his hand "No arguments. You and McCartey are still partners you just are not going out in the field."  
"I'm not incapable of doing my job."  
"You can visit crime scenes as long as someone is with you. But no more interrogations. No more chasing down suspects."  
"OK OK" Sara holds up her hands  
"Pez we're just looking out for you" Jake says putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"I know" she sighs  
"Lets go get some lunch... my treat" Jake steers Sara out of the Captains office.  
"Pez go home." Danny says appearing beside them "Ana and Jas are in trouble"  
Frightened by his tone Sara looks at Jake "How about we stop off at the apartment... check on everything."  
"Bad feeling?"  
"I'm not sure"  
  
Apartment  
Sara and Jake hurry up the stairs leading to the apartment. Sara frowns seeing the door hanging open. "What the...?" she draws her gun.  
Jake follows suit and they enter the apartment careful of any intruders. Jake sees the place trashed things and strewn about. 'Jas must have struggled.'  
"Their gone" Sara says not seeing Jas or Ana anywhere. She looks down to see the Witchblade activated with a strangled cry she slices through a kitchen chair.  
"Sara?"  
"I'm fine" Sara assures heading up the steps to the sleeping area.  
"I'll call it in." Jake says taking out his phone. "This is Detective McCartey with have a B and E with a kidnapping at Detective Pezzini's place."  
Sara half listens to his conversation.  
  
"Pez... Pez" Jake shakes her "You OK? You faded on me"  
Sara nods "Call Gabe tell him to come over."  
"Sure... and Nottingham?"  
"He'll show up." she looks at the bracelet  
  
Vorschlag Industries  
Ian inhales sharply  
Irons hears him looking over at him.  
Ian moves closer  
"The Witchblade has been activated... go check on her" Irons orders  
Ian nods backing out of the room. 'Sara' he grabs his overcoat making his way out of the building in a hurry.  
  
Sara's Apartment  
Sara sits on the floor on the bedroom leaning against the bed half listening to the cops as they speak with Jake. She twists the Witchblade around her wrist. 'Please be OK Ana'  
Gabe enters the apartment startled by the mess. "What happened?"  
One of the officers sees Gabe "Sir..."  
"Its OK. He's a friend of Pez's" Jake says  
The officer nods allowing Gabe to enter.  
"What happened?" Gabe asks Jake  
"We stopped by for lunch and check on Ana and Jas found the door open and the place trashed. Their gone."  
Sara grabs one of the stuffed animals Ana had received for Christmas. She closes her eyes. 'Ana where are you.' she sits there ignoring the cops milling about looking for clues.  
Outside Ian stops as he sees the cop cars parked out front. He takes out his new cell phone dialing Sara's number.  
Inside Gabe hears the phone ringing. He finds Sara's jacket taking it out. "Pezzini's phone... this is Gabe."  
"Where is Sara?"  
Gabe turns away from the cops "Where are you?"  
"Outside. What happened?"  
"Ana and Jas are missing."  
Ian inhales sharply "How?"  
"Someone broke in. That's all I know. I haven't had the chance to ask her anything."  
Jake grabs the phone "That you Nottingham"  
"Yes" Ian replies "I will be right up."  
"I'll tell her... Nottingham"  
"Yes"  
"Use the door" Jake says hanging up. He looks at the cops waiting around "Go to the Precinct and get everything started. Have someone look through mine and Sara's case files. See who's out of jail. Make a list and bring it to me."  
"Yes sir." the two say with a final glance at Sara they walk out of the apartment.  
A moment later Ian enters the apartment with a quick glance at Gabe and Jake he goes to Sara crouching before her.  
"Gabe lets get to work. See what we can find online." Jake looks at the hacker  
Gabe nods taking out his laptop.  
Sara looks up her eyes filled with unshed tears "Does Irons have her?"  
Ian shakes his head "No he sent me to find out why the Witchblade was activated. I have not told him what has occured."  
"I hope Ana's OK. She's got a cold." she whispers tears falling. "She's scared"  
"Jas will take care of her." Ian assures stroking her cheek with his gloved hand. "Are you OK?"  
"Sick to my stomach. What if they start looking into her past? Even if we find her they could take her away."  
"You said that you filed papers to adopt her."  
"Yes" Sara nods  
"They will not find anything. I switched the filed birth certificate for the one Irons had. Her surrogate is dead."  
"What if she has family? If they send this out to the press I could lose her."  
"If the surrogates family surfaces I will deal with them. They will not take her from us. I swear"  
Sara nods through her tears then jumps up sprinting to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
That Evening  
Sara is sitting on the couch drinking some tea as her friend Vickie sits beside her.  
"Do you have any idea who did this?" Vickie asks  
Sara shakes her head "Gabe and Jake are going through the case files. Most of the ones who would be capable of doing this are in jail. Captain banned me from the Precinct. He's put people outside the door."  
"How are you feeling?" Vickie asks  
"I'm scared." Sara admits. "She's just a baby."  
"I'm sure she'll be OK" Vickie assures as there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it you just rest."  
"Thanks" Sara says feeling the Witchblade hiss as Vickie opens the door. When she hears the smooth voice she winces 'Irons'  
"Detective" Irons says  
Sara looks at him her eyes meeting Ian's briefly before she focuses on Irons "What do you want Irons?"  
"Ian told me what has occured. I came to see if you are well."  
Ian stands behind Irons and nods  
"Vickie can you do me a favor?" Sara asks  
"Sure."  
"Can you go down to the Precinct and get a couple files for me"  
"You sure?"  
"Santos and Jake will let you take them. I just need to review some things in the file."  
Vickie nods grabbing her purse she heads out the door.  
Sara stands so she's face to face with Irons "Did you have anything to do with this?" she asks  
"No."  
Sara looks at the Witchblade trying to figure out if she believes him. She looks at him allowing the Witchblade to activate she holds the end of the blade to his neck "If your lying to me..." she threatens  
Ian grabs her wrist shaking his head ever so lightly  
"I am not lying. Anastasia is a very special child. Why would I risk her life?"  
"Because you've tried to kill me. You've sent Nottingham out on things that could have killed him... and you pretty much raised him. Why shouldn't I suspect you in what happened to Ana and her nanny?"  
"I may want the blade but why risk your wrath to get it?"  
Sara stares at him "I believe you" she says reluctantly  
Irons nods "Ian will stay and help you figure out what happened to Anastasia and her nanny. My contacts and money and anything else you need is at your disposal just let Ian know."  
"I don't need someone to babysit me." Sara protests half-heartedly as she cries out for Ian on the inside.  
"It is just a precaution" Irons assures then with a quick look at Ian who opens the door.  
Ian looks at Sara "I will be back up"  
Sara nods watching as Ian follows Irons out the door past the stationed cops. She grabs the phone dialing Jake's phone "Have you found out anything?"  
"Not much. We're still looking but it seems like a lot of the possible suspects are in jail."  
"I sent Vickie down to pick up a file."  
"What file?"  
"The White Bulls file. I want to see if I can find anything."  
"Why them?"  
"Because its possible their behind this or the new group"  
"Are you sure you don't want to go public?"  
"It'll cause more trouble. If we don't know anything by tomorrow you can call the Feds in." she says as the door opens and Ian enters. "Thanks Jake. I'll call you later." she hangs up turning to face Ian.  
Ian moves closer touching her cheek "Ana will be fine Sara." he assures kissing her forehead.  
Sara nods tears falling "I hope so."  
Ian leads her to the couch helping her sit down he pulls the blanket around her. "Do you want something to eat?"  
Sara winces "The thought of food is making me nauseous."  
Ian squeezes her hand his lips brushing over her wrist. "What is it telling you?"  
"That she was crying when they grabbed her." she pulls her knees up to her chest. "She must be scared." she says tearfully  
Ian removes his overcoat and gloves wiping away her tears "You should rest my Sara."  
"I can't. I want to know who took Ana."  
"If you are not well then we can not go get her when we find out where she is." he says. "It is not good for the baby"  
Sara nods curling up on her side she watches Ian  
Ian kisses her knuckles  
  
After midnight  
Ian watches as Sara restlessly sleeps beside him. He reaches out touching her arm he inhales sharply as he gets flashes  
  
Sara awakens with a gasp her body shaking  
Ian touches her arm reassuringly  
Sara turns to him her arms winding around his neck hugging him tight. "Ian" she whispers tearfully  
Ian holds her as she cries herself back to sleep.  
  
Midmorning  
Sara is awakened by the sound of voices arguing. Sara rolls over to find Ian and Jake nose to nose while Gabe is trying to get them to calm down.  
"Guys your going to wake Sara" Gabe says  
"I'm awake. What's going on?"  
"What's he doing here?" Jake demands  
"Keeping an eye on Sara. Someone has too" Ian retorts  
"Sara has us" Jake argues  
"Both of you knock it off." Sara says "This isn't helping Ana and Jas if you fight." she says annoyed  
Ian steps back head bowed  
"Your trusting him" Jake says angrily  
"Nottingham has proven numerous times over the years that he's trustworthy" Gabe says  
"I guess."  
"What did you find?" Sara asks  
"Found out that some of the White Bulls have been released from jail." Jake answers handing Sara the file.  
Sara opens the file reading over it her eyes narrow as she recognizes the names 'Sergeant James McDaniels, Detective Harold Francis, Lieutant Gerald Hanson' Sara looks at Jake "How did they get let out?"  
"They served their time."  
"They were among the ones who tried to kill me and Gabe." Sara says "Why would they get out early?"  
"All they were charged with were minor crimes."  
"Where are they?"  
"No one knows. I checked with their parole officers who said that they were at home. I sent patrol officers to the homes and they aren't there. No ones seen them in a while."  
"Do either of them have property?" Ian asks remembering Sara's dream  
"I'm not sure"  
"I'll check the records" Gabe says opening his laptop  
"I'm going to go take a shower please behave" she says looking at the two sternly  
Ian nods  
"Fine" Jake says tersely  
Sara nods meeting Gabe's gaze they roll their eyes. She heads into the bathroom to take a warm shower.  
  
Half an hour later  
The bathroom door opens and a pale yet cleaned up Sara walks out of the bathroom wearing sweats and a tank.  
Ian sees her pale expression.  
Sara meets his gaze giving him a small smile as she heads to the kitchen taking out her vitamins. After taking her pills she heads up to the bedroom where she dresses.  
"I found something Detective Francis has a brother who owns property on the riverfront. Its an old warehouse thats abandoned"  
"Lets go then" Sara says  
"Pez" Jake says  
Sara looks at him "I'm going. You can come with or not."  
"I'll call it in" Jake says  
  
45 mins later  
Ian pulls the car to a stop half a block from the warehouse.  
"Gabe stay in the car" Sara says  
"No prob. Call me when you find them." The three get out of the car hurrying up to the building.  
Ian nods to the fire escape on the side of the building  
Sara nods  
Jake watches the silent exchange thoughtfully then drawing his gun he follows Sara into the building. 'Something is going on between those two.'  
Ian quickly climbs up the fire escape to the roof. He goes to the door leading down to the walkway. Silently the assassin moves about in search of his daughter and his friend.  
Sara notices Danny standing ahead of them tilting his head. "This way" they make their way through and aisle made by crates and boxes. As they get farther into the building they hear voices  
"This wise man?" one voice asks  
"Pezzini deserves this. She killed Dante. Got us all sent to jail" the older voice retorts "Bitch deserves everything."  
Sara steps out holding her gun out "What can I say... I don't like cowards" she says seeing two men she recognizes as Sergeant James McDaniels and Lieutant Gerald Hanson.  
The men jump up the chairs falling to the floor their guns drawn. "Pezzini" McDaniels says angrily  
"That's me. Where's my daughter?"  
"Don't know what your talking about" Hanson denies  
"Not smart lying to her. He is very protective of Sara" Jake says nodding to Ian who had silently landed behind the two men.  
The two men look at Ian who's standing there his hands behind his back  
"Now where's Ana and Jas? Or should I let him at you?"  
"Come on guys put the guns down" Jake says  
"Why should we? She got us sent to jail" Hanson argues  
"You betrayed the job" Sara replies "you killed people blackmailed people. Lined your pockets with drug money. You guys became the slime we were supposed to arrest"  
"We made things safer"  
"People where scared of the police." Sara argues "People who did little or nothing. You tried to kill me."  
"That was Dante." McDaniels says  
"Where's Ana?" Sara demands she sees the younger man's eyes stray to a corridor.  
Ian suddenly lashes out knocking one man on his stomach the gun slidding across the floor the other man pulls a gun holding it at his head "Where is Ana?" he demands his voice cold  
Sara sees the anger in his eyes "Jake cuff him and call it in" she nods at McDaniels on the floor. She hears Ian chamber the gun "Ian no" she moves forward putting her hand on his arm "He's not worth it. Lets just find Ana and Jas and go home."  
Ian nods shoving the man away  
Sara sees Danny standing in the corridor "Jake we're going down. Keep an eye out for the uniforms then come down."  
"Sure" Jake nods  
Sara and Ian make their way down the dark corridor "Danny?" Ian asks softly  
"Yes" Sara nods as they walk down stairs leading to a basement.  
"This way" Danny gestures  
Sara hears sobs coming from other side. She unlocks the door opening it to find Jas walking the floor with a sobbing Ana in her arms.  
Jas grins "Hey"  
Ana sees her mother enter the room twisting in her Nanny's arms she holds out her arms to Sara.  
Sara returns her gun to its holster taking Ana from Jas "Ana" she hugs the child tight.  
Ana sniffles  
"Let's get out of here" Sara says turning back to Jas handing her the baby.  
Ana wails squirming holding out her arms  
"Shh Ana. Mommy will hold you once we get up there" Jas assures.  
Reassured the baby sticks her fingers in her mouth regarding her parents silently as tears fall.  
Jas follows Ian out of the room as Sara takes up the rear.  
Sara hears the Witchblade hiss angrily. She looks down to see the swirly bloodred.  
  
Sara starts inhaling sharply looking at Ian she sees a man appear out of nowhere "Ian" she moves between Ian and the shooter  
Ian hears Sara call his name just as a gun shot rings out. He turns his gun drawn to see Sara's eyes widen her body falling forward. "SARA" he cries out catching her body. He lifts his gun shooting the other man  
Hearing the gun shots Ana begins to scream  
Ian looks at Jas "Take Ana upstairs tell McCartey to call an ambulance"  
Jas nods racing up the stairs to find Jake about to head down "Sara's been shot. Ian said call an ambulance"  
Jake nods taking out his cell phone "Gabe's out in the car just down the street."  
Ian moves to the floor Sara in his arms "Sara."  
Sara groans her eyes flickering open "Ian"  
He feels the blood seep through his fingers "Why?"  
"I didn't want him to kill you" she takes the Witchblade off her wrist "Here. The doctors will try and take it off at the hospital."  
"You know I can not wear it" Ian says "its safer on someones arm."  
"Ana can. It won't activate but it will bind itself to her wrist until I can wear it again."  
Ian nods putting the bracelet in his pocket  
Jake hurries down the stairs "Ambulance is on its way" he sees the man on the floor his head blown away  
"Ian you need to go" Sara says  
"I will not leave you."  
"Go. Give me your gun" Sara looks at Ian trying to keep from passing out or throwing up.  
"Why?"  
"Because they need to think I shot him in self defense"  
"How?" Jake asks  
"This way" another gunshot is heard as Sara with Ian's help stands shooting the man in the arm. "There." she looks at Ian as she slumps to the floor "Go"  
"Sara"  
"Ian please I don't want you to get into any trouble."  
Ian reluctantly nods running up the stairs. He goes outside finding Jas holding a screaming Ana.  
"Ian" Jas says relieved  
Ian looks around quickly taking the bracelet out of his pocket "I have to get out of here" he says putting it on Ana's wrist watching as it melts to the child's wrist. "Keep her close Jas. Neither of you let her out of your sight" he says looking at Gabe and Jas  
Gabe nods "Why did you put it on Ana?"  
"Because I can not wear it and the doctors would remove it." with that he takes off.  
After Ian leaves Sara looks at Jake "Uh buddy... I think I'm going to pass out" she slumps over Jake catching her before she keels over on the floor.  
A moment later cops and EMTs converge on the lower floor. "She's been shot. The entrance is in her shoulder... no exit" Jake informs the EMTs. "She's also pregnant"  
"How far along is she?" asks the female EMT  
"I think about three months." Jake answers  
"What happened Detective?" a uniformed officer asks  
"We got a lead on the men who kidnapped Pezzini's daughter. The two men upstairs and this man are all ex cops."  
"We're going to take her up." the EMTs announce  
Jake nods following the EMTs up the stairs and outside where he finds police cars and the car they had driven out front. He sees Jas walking with Ana still screaming.  
"Is she OK?" Gabe asks seeing the EMTs load Sara on the ambulance  
"Gunshot to the shoulder." Jake replies  
"Lets get to the hospital." Gabe says as they get into the car.  
  
Chapter 12  
Vorschlag Industries  
Irons looks up from his computer to see Ian standing there blood smeared on his cheeks "What happened?"  
Ian bows his head "Sara has been shot"  
"And the child?"  
"She is fine. With her Nanny."  
"You should have brought her to me." Irons says sternly. He shakes his head "Where is the Witchblade?"  
"I was unable to get it off Sara without causing suspicion"  
Irons nods "Find out what hospital Detective Pezzini was taken to"  
"Yes sir" Ian backs up to the door  
"And Ian"  
Ian glances at Irons  
"Go get cleaned. Blood is hard to clean up." Irons looks back at his computer as Ian walks out of the office.  
Ian makes his way up to the top floor penthouse that he and Irons use when he works overnight. Ian heads back to his private suite bathroom he stares at his reflection blood smeared on his face he looks at his hands covered in blood. 'Sara' he watches as the blood washes off his hands.  
  
Hospital  
Jake, Gabe, and Jas carrying a whimpering Ana enter the hospital. "Where's Detective Pezzini?" he asks at the ER desk  
"Pezzini?" a nurse asks  
"Brought in for gunshot"  
"She is in the exam room."  
"Is she OK?" Gabe asks  
"Are you family?" the nurse asks  
Jake flashes his badge "I'm her Partner"  
"I am not exactly sure how she is doing. I can find out for you" the nurse offers "take a seat in the waitingroom"  
The three nod  
"Gabe can you" Jas nods at the baby  
"Sure" Gabe takes the crying baby  
"Jake is her diaper bag in the car?"  
"No Sara didn't grab it. I'll call Vickie and have her bring it down."  
"Good. I have to go use the ladies room I'll be back in a moment" she hurries to the rest room  
"Ana calm down." Gabe soothes walking the floor with the screaming baby.  
The nurse joins them "Detective Pezzini is being operated on right now"  
"How bad is it?" Jake asks  
"Its in her shoulder"  
"And the baby?"  
"They aren't sure." the nurse replies seeing Ana still crying "Is she hurt?"  
"I don't think so" Gabe replies  
"I think the gunshots scared her" Jake says  
"Why don't we get her checked out" the nurse suggests  
Jake and Gabe look at each other and finally Gabe relents "I stay with her."  
"Who are you?"  
"Friend" Gabe replies following the nurse  
Jake hears his cell ring he steps outside "McCartey"  
"Where are you?"  
"St Joseph Memorial ER." Jake replies  
"How is she?"  
"They are operating. The bullet is in her shoulder"  
"Anastasia?"  
"Nurse is checking her out now. Gabe's with her."  
"I am bringing him down"  
"Are you sure that is wise?"  
"He wants to check on her himself."  
"Fine" the two hang up. Jake returns to the waiting room to find Jas enter at the same time. "Nottingham and Irons are on their way."  
Jas frowns "Where's Ana?"  
"A nurse is checking her out."  
Jas nods "I'm going to go see how Ana is." she makes her way back  
Jake sits down fidgeting as he waits for the others.  
Jas finds Gabe sitting on an bed Ana beside him being checked out by the nurse.  
"Nurse Diane this is Anastasia's nanny Jas." Gabe introduces  
"How is she?" Jas asks  
"She has a slight fever with her cold. She looks tired and hungry. Have you fed her today?"  
"Uh no. See we uh were kidnapped that's how Sara got shot"  
"Oh" Nurse Diane says "I'll check with the pediatric ward and have them send down a bottle and there maybe some crackers or Cheerios in the lounge for her."  
"Do you think you can give her something to help her get some sleep and feel better?" Jas asks hopefully  
"I'll talk with a doctor." the nurse replies "I'll be right back"  
"What's going on?" Gabe asks  
"Ian's bringing Irons. I don't know how she's going to react to seeing them both."  
  
20 mins later  
Gabe and Jas return with Ana. "How's she doing?" Jake asks looking up from his conversation with the Captain.  
"Doctor gave her something for her cold. Nurse had a bottle made up for her." Jas says sitting down with a drowsy Ana in her arms "Hopefully she's going to fall asleep soon."  
"Any news?" Gabe asks worried  
"The doctors are still working on her." Jake replies  
"I hope their OK" Gabe says  
  
30 mins later  
Jake looks up to see Kenneth Irons enter the hospital with Ian right behind 'Great'  
"How is Detective Pezzini?" Irons asks  
"We don't know yet" Captain Santos replies "all we know is that a bullet is lodged in her shoulder"  
"Hey its the nurse" Gabe nods  
"Detective Pezzini is fine. They removed the bullet and they're taking her up to recovery." she informs the small group  
"And what about her baby?" Captain Santos asks  
Hearing that Irons looks at Ian his jaw clenching 'So Ian has forgotten to tell me something.'  
"Fine. The doctor said heart beat and everything is fine. You can see her in a few hours."  
Ian sees the clench of Irons jaw his eyes falling to the floor. 'He is mad.'  
Irons looks at Captain Santos "Captain I regret that I have to leave but could you let me know how Detective Pezzini is and when she wakes."  
Santos nods "I will Mr Irons"  
With a quick glance at his sleeping daughter Ian follows Irons out the door.  
Once inside the limo Irons speaks "You declined to tell me that Detective Pezzini is pregnant."  
"She asked me not to tell anyone until she was sure everything was all right." Ian says looking down.  
Irons hits the intercom button "Return to the estate"  
"Yes Mister Irons" the driver replies  
Iron stares at Ian "You have disobyed me Ian." he leans forward grabbing Ian's chin forcing him to look at him. "You are going to be punished for this."  
Ian nods  
Irons moves back in his seat. "You are going to answer my questions Ian."  
"Yes Master"  
  
2 hours later: Irons Estate  
Irons looks at Ian standing before him his head bowed "You have disobyed Ian. You are supposed to be my servant."  
Ian stares at the ground trying to keep from protesting like he wants  
"Why have you turned to Sara?" Irons grabs Ian's hair forcing him to look at him. "She is the Wielder she had no need for you." his eyes narrow "You love her" Irons states his voice amused yet disgusted. "Do you love her Ian?"  
Ian meets Irons ice blue eyes "Yes" he answers "I have always loved her"  
"She does not love you back."  
"Yes she does."  
"My dear Ian she may say she does but she does not"  
'I love you Ian' Sara's voice echoes through his mind 'never forget that no matter what.'  
"Ian who is the father of her child?"  
Ian remains silent  
Irons moves away from Ian "You" he says angrily "you have been with her without permission. Is the child yours Ian?"  
"They both are." Ian looks at Irons "I know Anastasia is mine."  
"You took her" Irons accuses  
"You created her without our knowledge."  
"I own you Ian" Irons yells  
Ian looks at the older man defiantly "No Sara does as she has for all our lifetimes."  
"Why did you betray me Ian? I raised you"  
"I will not let you hurt another child" Ian says his voice hard. A second later Ian's head snaps as Irons hits him  
"I created you Ian... I can terminate you."  
"How can falling in love be a betrayal?" Ian asks staring at the floor he slowly lifts his head. "I have never betrayed you"  
"Anastasia was my project... a very important one." Irons paces "Her blood is as rich as Sara's even more so."  
Ian watches as Irons paces "Sara and I are together either you deal with it or you never see us again."  
"Sara would never abandon her life here"  
"No she would not but I would abandon my life as your servant to be with her."  
Irons starts at the idea of Ian leaving him forever then stares out the window "Perhaps we can come to an agreement"  
Ian stands there waiting for his semi-Master explain  
  
Hospital  
Sara awakens with a gasp as she feels a sharp pain in her shoulder.  
Jake sees her stir he moves closer "Pez?"  
"What happened?" she asks groggily  
"You were shot" Jake answers  
"Where's Ana?"  
"Captain had a car take her and Jas to Jas's place to get some sleep."  
"Oh" she mumbles sleepily  
"Get some rest."  
"M'kay" she gives into the drug induced sleepiness 


	9. Chapters 13 and 14

Chapter 13  
Midmorning: Hospital  
Sara opens her eyes to find Jake asleep in the chair beside her bed. She struggles to sit up.  
Jake opens his eyes "Pez your awake."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"All night."  
"Where's Ana?"  
"At Jas's."  
"And Gabe?"  
"Outside. Want me to go get him?"  
"Sure"  
Jake stands going to the door. He finds Gabe at the nurses station talking with a nurse "Gabe Sara's awake"  
Gabe grins "Cool" he looks at the nurse "See you" he follows Jake into the room "Hey Pez you've looked better" he smirks  
"Shut up Bowman" Sara says groggily  
"How are you feeling?" Gabe asks  
"Fine."  
"Well the Captain is interrogating the cops right now."  
"They won't tell you much." Sara says "How's Ian?"  
Jake and Gabe look at each other "Well" Gabe says  
"What's wrong?"  
"We haven't heard from him since you got out of surgery. Jas hasn't heard from him either" Gabe says  
"I hope he's OK"  
"I'm sure he's fine. You need to get some rest."  
"How's Ana?" Sara asks Gabe  
"Jas said she's spent most of the night crying. The doctor gave her something for her cold so she got some sleep."  
"Good" Sara says  
"We'll let you get some more rest"  
Jake turns to the door then pauses "Hey Pez... Nottingham's the father isn't he?"  
Sara rests her arm over her middle and nods "Yea he is."  
"Were you ever going to tell me?"  
"Yeah. Sooner or later."  
Jake nods walking out the door  
"He'll get over it" Gabe assures  
"I hope so" Sara says sadly  
  
Half an hour later  
Sara looks up as the door opens and Jake enters with Jas carrying a sniffling Ana.  
Ana holds her arms out to her mother whimpering  
"She's been crying all day" Jas sets Ana on the bed  
Sara hugs the little girl kissing her head as the baby lays down on her chest. She carefully removes the bracelet from Ana's wrist putting it on her own. "Can you guys give me a minute with Ana?"  
"Sure. We'll be right outside" Jas says  
Once the door closes Sara sighs stroking Ana's back "Its OK Ana. Daddy will be OK."  
Ana sniffles rubbing her cheek against her mother's gown. Sara lays back staring at the Witchblade "Please protect Ian." she rubs Ana's back soothingly  
"You need to stop worrying" Danny says  
Sara looks at Danny "I'm scared. I can't lose him Danny. I've lost Mom, Dad, Maria, you, Conchobar... I can't lose Ian. He's the one completely stable thing in my life. He's always there whether I know it or not. It scares me not having him there watching by back or scaring me when he appears out of nowhere"  
"You love him."  
"Yeah I do"  
"I always knew you'd fall for him." Danny chuckles looking at the sleeping baby  
Sara grins "What can I say"  
"He'll be fine Pez don't worry."  
"Danny will you stay with me?"  
"Will you get some sleep?"  
"Yes"  
"Then yes I'll stay with you"  
  
Hour later: Hospital  
Sara awakens grinning as she finds Ian sitting on the chair beside the bed with Ana asleep on his lap. "Hey"  
Ian smiles slightly "Sara" he says softly not wanting to wake Ana.  
"Are you OK?" Ian asks touching her cheek  
Sara nods "Fine." she looks at Ana  
"The doctor gave her some more medicine for her cold." Ian says  
"I'm surprised Gabe and Jas haven't jumped out the window. Jake said she's been crying."  
"Jas said that along with her cold a new tooth is coming in." Ian says  
"I was worried about you" Ian says. He stands moving to the bed he sits beside Sara with Ana still dozing in his arms.  
"No need to be." Sara says her fingers trailing lightly over his face. "I thought you'd leave us."  
"I said forever" Ian reminds "and I meant it."  
Sara lifts her hand his head her fingers moving ever so gently through his dark hair. "I love you Ian"  
"I love you too my Sara"  
  
  
Chapter 14  
Next morning  
"Let's get out of here" Sara says. She looks at Ian as he picks up Ana. "You OK?" she asks seeing the faraway look on his face  
Ian nods "Let's just go."  
  
Hour later: Apartment  
Sara looks at Ian as he stares out the window. She hands Ana a bottle as the baby plays in the playpen. She goes over to him slipping her hand into his "What's wrong?"  
Ian glances at her then out the window "Am I doing the right thing?" he asks softly "I mean he has no one other than me. He's alone now"  
"Do you want to go back there?" Sara asks saddened by the thought  
"No" Ian says looking at Sara "I want to stay with you and Ana. Its just" he looks out the window "He is all I had for years. My only family."  
"Ian if he's family why would he treat you like he did?"  
Ian shrugs  
"No one who's family would treat you like that." Sara moves infront of him "Ian" she says  
At her soft tone Ian looks at her his eyes sad  
"If you want to still work for him I'll understand. I won't stop you." she takes his free hand pressing it against her middle "We'll be able to be together and raise Ana and the baby."  
Ian pulls her close kissing her forehead "I want that too."  
Sara kisses his cheek "Why don't you go take a shower. I'm making breakfast"   
Ian nods a moment later he releases her making his way to the bathroom.  
  
Hour later  
"Ana can you please sit still" Sara requests annoyed at the baby's squirming in the highchair as she tries to feed her.  
"Uh" Ana grunts avoiding the spoon.  
"OK then breakfast is over for you" Sara laughs grabbing a wet cloth she wipes the baby food off Ana's face. She grabs a handful of crackers setting them on the tray.  
Ian sits at the table watching Sara thoughtfully  
Sara looks at him lifting her brow "What?"  
"Just thinking"  
"About?" she goes around the table sitting on his lap "What's going on in that head of yours?" she asks teasingly  
Ian twirls a strand of Sara's hair between his fingers "I was thinking that perhaps we should start looking for a bigger place." his free hands moves under her shirt resting against her stomach.  
Sara groans "Before I get huge and can't move." she buries her face in his neck  
"What do you think?"  
Sara lifts her head pressing her lips against his she grins "What do you think I think?"  
Ian smiles about to reply when Ana begins to pound on the tray of her highchair laughing loudly.  
Sara kisses Ian again then stands going to the highchair "Arms up" she says. As Ana lifts her arms Sara removes the tray picking her up. "Good girl" she kisses Ana's cheek. "What happened with Irons after the hospital?" she asks wincing at the cut on Ian's temple "Other then him hitting you"  
"We talked." Ian shrugs  
"About?" Sara asks setting Ana in the playpen  
"He's mad I did not tell him that you are pregnant."  
"And that its yours"  
Ian nods sitting on the couch he pulls Sara onto his lap. "Sara are you sure about not being upset if I still worked for him?"  
"I wish you didn't because I see how he treats you. But like I said its your choice."  
"Working for him is all I have known. At least this way I could keep an eye on him. Though I doubt he would trust me." he says his voice almost sad.  
"Is that so bad?"  
"It is if I am to protect you"  
"Well don't worry about it Ian. It'll only give you a headache." she turns in his arms pulling his head down to hers she kisses him deeply. As they get into the kiss hands moving under clothes caressing skin their jarred out of their haze by the sound of Ana crying. Sara groans pulling back she sighs "Better get her before she screams the place down" she kisses his cheek standing she goes over picking Ana up.  
Ana squirms holding her arms out to her father.  
"Uh Ian"  
Ian sees Sara's face pale he takes Ana watching as Sara makes a run to the bathroom. He winces hearing Sara gag through the door.  
Ana looks at the door puzzled by her mother's actions "Eh" she grunts pointing at the door then looks at her father her eyes wide.  
Ian kisses her forehead "Mama's OK" he assures moving to the floor with Ana on his lap. He hands Ana a toy.  
Ana examines the toy for a moment then throws it down turning around to look at her father. She tugs on his shirt giggling. When he looks at her she claps her hands grinning and waving.  
Ian chuckles lightly picking her up he lifts her over his head causing Ana to shriek with laughter.  
In the bathroom Sara manages to smile over her nausea at the sound of Ana laughing. She then groans feeling another wave of nausea hit.  
Ana reaches out patting her father's cheeks grinning at the feeling of his beard. "Ooh"  
Ian smiles at the look of fascination in her eyes. "You know you are very special Anastasia."  
Ana grins giggling  
A few minutes later Sara steps out of the bathroom to find Ian on the floor with Ana on his lap reading to her.  
Ian looks up giving Sara a small smile. "Feel better?"  
Sara shrugs sitting on the floor beside Ian her head on his shoulder. "What are you reading?" she asks  
"Peter Pan. Found it in your bookshelf"  
"Ah yes. I loved this story... and the movie." she snuggles against Ian she listens as he continues the story.  
  
Hour later  
Sara sets Ana in the crib standing there she watches as the baby sleeps. She smiles feeling Ian wrap his arms around her waist. She tilts her head back "So what do you think of Peter Pan so far?"  
"I have to finish it before I make up my mind." he leans down kissing Sara lightly his hands moving her shirt up.  
Sara turns around her arms going around his neck "I'm going to have to borrow the movie from Michael"  
"Danny's son"  
Sara nods  
Ian moves backwards his legs hitting the end of the bed. He kisses her deeply pulling her down atop him not breaking the kiss.  
Sara sighs happily  
Ian shifts pinning Sara under him they stare at each other silently then he speaks his voice soft and husky "You are so beautiful." he leans down kissing her neck.  
Sara arches into his touch her hands pulling at his shirt with his help she pulls off his shirt tossing it on the floor. Her hands roam over his back and chest.  
Ian kisses her bruisingly pulling her shirt off he tosses it beside his own. Seeing the bandage on her shoulder he winces touching it lightly he leans down pressing his lips against the bandage as his hands move down her body. He starts to unbutton her jeans when their interrupted by a phone ringing. Kissing her "I have to get that"  
"No" she pouts  
Ian moves up grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand "Yes?"  
Sara lays underneath him half listening to the call as she runs her fingers over the scars covering his chest and arms.  
"Yes sir I will be right there" Ian says hanging up he looks at Sara "I have to go. He wants to speak with me about something." he kisses her forehead moving off the bed he grabs his discarded shirt off the floor pulling it on.  
"Call him back and tell him your busy" Sara says wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Ian kisses her "I wish I could but he is in one of his moods. If I do not go he will take it out on whoevers nearby. I am used to getting hit but none of the others have been."  
"Because he uses you as his personal punching bag" Sara says bitterly  
Ian shrugs "Depending on what he wants I should be back this evening."  
Sara nods her fingers trailing over his cheek her eyes thoughtful  
"I can handle his tantrums my love. I have done it for over thirty years." he assures  
"I know." Sara sighs  
"Get some rest Sara." he kisses her forehead stepping back  
Sara nods "I hope she takes a long enough nap."  
Ian sits on the edge of the bed pulling on his boots as Sara strips out of her jeans pulling on a T-shirt. He looks at Sara then holds out his hand as she takes his hand Ian pulls her infront of him. He looks up at her "I love you"  
Sara smiles "I love you" she straddles his thighs leaning down she kisses him passionately then sighs. "You better go before this gets too far." she says  
"Finish it later?"  
"Oh definately" she smiles kissing his cheek she moves off him. She crawls under the covers "Oh and Ian use the door"  
"Do I have too" he smirks  
Sara laughs at the look on his face "Don't have too but its easier then climbing up the fire escape."  
"Whatever you want my Sara" he says grabbing his overcoat  
"Bye" she calls as he walks out the door.  
  
15 mins later: Vorschlag Industries  
Ian enters the office standing before the desk he waits for Irons to speak.  
Irons looks up "How is Sara?"  
"Resting."  
Irons nods standing "I have thought about what you said... you were right it would be easier to keep track of her if I do not protest your involvement with Sara."  
"As I said Sara would most likely be more willing to help you if you do not invade her life."  
"And that includes you"  
Ian tilts his head "I will continue protecting you but I will no longer do your dirty work."  
Irons nods "Agreed"  
"I will find someone to take my place in that area under the condition that you never speak to Sara or I about the side dealings unless it involves the Witchblade."  
"Agreed"  
  
That evening  
Sara looks at Ana pulling herself along the coffee table "Gettin' better at that" she smiles at the child  
Ana grins  
Sara stands bending over she takes Ana's hands in her own helping the little girl walk. Ana makes it a few steps before she falls to the floor. "Oh you OK?" Sara asks  
Ana looks at her mother and grins  
The door opens and Ian enters removing his overcoat  
"Who's that?" Sara asks pointing at Ian  
Ana grins clapping her hands happily. "Uh uh" she grunts holding her arms up to her father bouncing.  
Ian picks up Ana  
"So what happened?" Sara asks settling on the couch beside Ian and Ana.  
"We came to an agreement. I will continue working as his bodyguard but his other jobs will fall onto someone elses shoulders."  
Sara snuggles against his side smiling at the sight of Ana cuddled against her father's chest her fingers in her mouth. "Looks like she's going to sleep early" she states seeing Ana's eyelids droop.  
"Have you thought about what we talked about earlier?" Ian asks  
Sara looks at him "Moving to a bigger place or the whole Irons discussion?"  
"Moving" Ian says with a faint smile  
Sara looks around her apartment "Probably should this place definately isn't made for kids." she looks back at Ian tilting her head "You ready to be a domesticated stalker?" she asks with a smirk  
Ian shakes his head amused "Guess I will have to give it a try. Its time for a change."  
"Mmm this will be a big change for us both." she rests her hand over Ian's resting on Ana's back. The two remain on the couch as Ana drifts off to sleep against Ian's chest. "She's out. I'll go put her down" she starts to lift Ana up when the little girl opens her eyes her small hands clutching at her father's shirt. Sara laughs "Something tells me she is going to be a Daddy's girl."  
Ian smiles  
"Come on Ana girl time for bed."  
Ana looks at her mother sticking her lower lip out  
"Don't give me that look you are going to bed little miss." Sara says carrying Ana up to the bedroom. She lays Ana in the crib  
Ana sits up rubbing her eyes she holds her arms up  
"No time for bed" Sara says sternly handing Ana her pacifier. She moves away from the crib heading back to the livingroom  
Ana begins to cry  
Sara sighs "Great she's in a mood"  
"Mood?" Ian lifts his brow  
"She's probably going to cry for about five minutes then finally go to sleep."  
"Mmm" Ian nods kissing Sara's neck  
Sara laughs at the feeling of his moustache and beard tickling her skin. She undoes the braid holding his hair back. Tangling her fingers in his hair she pulls his head up kissing him deeply.  
Ian pulls her close his hands caressing the skin of her back and sides.  
Sara breaks the kiss shifting she straddles his legs her fingers scratching lightly at his neck. She tilts her head "She finally stopped."  
"Mmm" Ian caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
Sara smiles her hands going the the hem of his shirt "You said we'd finish what we started"  
"I did?" Ian smirks  
"Mmm" Sara nods leaning down she licks his neck "you aren't going back on your promise are you?" she asks childishly  
Ian's hands go to her shirt he pulls it off tossing it aside. "Beautiful" he says awed his fingers trailing over her breasts  
Sara tugs at his shirt with Ian's help she removes it. 


End file.
